Irrational fears
by Khiyo Gizele
Summary: A simple story about overcoming fears, allowing yourself to trust and falling in love again - Sakura & Syaoran
1. The new girl

**I'm too in love with Cardcaptor Sakura to either**

**Steal it or make it my own**

**Thank God for Clamp and the creator of one of many legendary anime and magna**

* * *

**Chapter 1 -The New Girl**

"Just wish me luck okay"

"You don't need luck you're going to nail it, later kaijuu"

"Goodbye Touya"

She ended her call and placed the cell phone in her purse then she was approached by a pleasant middle aged woman dressed very professionally in the lobby. She stood about five feet tall had rosy cheeks and presented a very assertive presence. "Good morning Ms Kinomoto welcome to Li Corporations, my name is Mrs Kai Hanoi I am the Executive Assistant to the Mistress and Mr Li". Sakura shook her hand firmly and tried not to seem too over excited, the very thought of starting a new job made her palms sweat.

"The Mistress?" she asked, as they stepped onto the elevator. Instantly when the doors closed, Mrs Hanoi's fragrance reminded her of her first piano teacher, the mild scent of peppermint gave a feeling of deja vu for a brief moment.

"Yes Mistress Yelan and her son Xiao Lang Li. Mistress Yelan heads the Li Corporations, and Xiao Lang is the President of the organisation. You are a very lucky young lady, after your screening the Mistress picked you out of five other persons, she said _she saw something in you that reminded her of herself_"

"Oh my…..that's flattering, why thank you" Sakura said humbly. The mirrors in the lift made Sakura conscious of her appearance, she quickly glanced to make sure every tendril in her bun updo was in place, her black lapelled collar jacket, petite white shirt and black high waist skirt was very modest but it did show off her feminine curves and her matching black pumps made her legs appear longer, though she stood at five foot five.

They stepped out onto the eleventh floor with Mrs Hanoi leading the way. As eager as Sakura may be, she always ensured to walk in sync with Mrs Hanoi, _walk don't run _as her mother would yell constantly as a child.

"The Mistress comes from time to time, so you can thank her yourself. You will have a formal introduction at eleven with Mr Carl Lao the General Manager. If you need anything you can reach me at extension 1259, this is your assistant Ms Janai Stanley and there is your office". She directed Sakura to a spacious office with glass walls and a breathtaking view of the waterfront.

Her assistant seemed to be a very young impressionable woman; she had to be eighteen or nineteen, she seemed timid and shy but she was very pleasant. She stood wide eyed with her hands clasped in front of her skirt fidgeting nervously.

"Thank you Ms Hanoi, you've been very gracious" Sakura beamed

"No problem my dear, I have to go Mr Li is probably looking for me…oh you should accompany me to my desk I have some information for you that you need to get started on"

"Okay"

Sakura Kinomoto is twenty three years old and had just completed her Degree in Business Administration and a Diploma in Marketing. She was recently successful in landing the position of Administrative Manager at the prominent Li Corp. She graduated in the top five in her year in Business Administration, she knew her father would be proud of her achievements, unfortunately he passed away in the middle of her last academic year of high school leaving her big brother to watch over her.

…

Syaoran Li was sitting at his desk with his palms on his face, when he was beginning to feel overwhelmed and exhausted from the amount of hours he was putting in the office. He hasn't left the building in thirty-six hours and he spent the night in the adjacent room within his office which is outfitted with a futon, bathroom and closet. His silence was interrupted by his Marketing Manager Reilly O Neal walking backwards into his office gawking at a young Administrative Manager standing at Mrs Hanoi's desk, Reilly was Syaoran's best friend and confidant since college. He was blonde had seductive aqua blue eyes, had a winning smile and a body that caught the attention of any woman.

"What do you think?"

"About what?" Li replied

"The new girl, she got a cute ass"

"Yeah, sure" Li replied unconcerned.

"I bet I can tap that in a month"

"Why do you always make these childish wagers…and most of the times you lose"

"I don't lose, you wanna make it interesting"

"I don't need a sexual harassment suite added to my resume… but you can go ahead"

"Wait….you haven't seen her, haven't you?"

"No I haven't, we have a meeting with Carl later, I'll meet her then….oh I need a copy of the last monthly report"

"Man you need to live a little, you work too much, I'll send my assistant down with those documents; in the mean time I need you to give your approval for these upcoming projects, call me when they're signed"

"Sure" as Syaoran waved him off without looking at him.

Syaoran Li was a hardworking President of Li Corporations; he is twenty five years, gorgeous, single and very diligent. He doesn't have time for anything not even to relax; he's been working constantly since his father passed away four years ago. He doesn't see marriage or children in his future, or any relationship with a woman anytime soon, currently he was working assiduously on the recent mergers and acquisitions accomplished by the organisation.

"Mr Li here is your coffee and here the files from the archives"

Without looking up from typing on his computer Syaoran responded, "Thank you Mrs Hanoi, did you just run away from me"

"No Mr Li, the Mistress asked me to show the new Administrative Manager to her office"

Still not looking away from his monitor he replied, "Hmm"

….

Syaoran was racing to his eleven o'clock meeting on the tenth floor with Mrs Hanoi on his heels taking notes. As he reached the mahogany doors he turned around, "I need you to get the CFO to come see me at two, tell him its urgent no excuses. Ok Mrs Hanoi I will see…."

He heard an unintentional gasped behind him, he trailed his eyes down to his horror, he saw this beautiful young woman's white shirt covered in coffee, she was stunned and embarrassed looking at herself.

"I'm so sorry, please…" he apologized, "Mrs Hanoi I need you to replace her shirt now"

"Certainly Mr Li" she replied hastily.

She stood staring at her chest as she felt the warm coffee penetrating her shirt making its way down to her stomach, she wanted to take everything off and run into a shower. The remaining contents of the cup was shaking in her right hand she was on the verge of tears when she heard him.

"Umm, your name is?"

"Sakura Kinomoto"

She looked up at him, he felt his breath quickened she had the most beautiful green eyes he's ever seen. His gazed was interrupted by Mrs Hanoi pulling Sakura away with her.

His forehead wrinkled as he entered the Conference Room. "You should be more careful Mr Li, almost knocking down women is not a good attribute"

Syaoran chuckled, "No Mr Lao, but I thought I bumped her to the floor she has some strong footing for a petite girl….who is that?"

"She's the new Administrative Manager"

"Oh right…..why are we here?"

"Well I was going to introduce you to the young lady….do you want to express your concerns that you are having with Administration? If you do, we'll have to wait till she gets back"

After a new white shirt and good meeting Sakura was heading to her office. She thought about her bad start on her first day but she realised Mr Li was probably much more embarrassed than she was and he made it up to her with this new shirt.

Syaoran sat pining away at his desk again when he was jolted by sudden image of Sakura's innocent green eyes in his head. The vision made him stop momentarily, he bit his lip a little and gazed at his flat screen monitor, concentrating his eyes on nothing. He sat in silence pondering over the thought…her eyes, the image seemed to haunt him like a recurring decimal. Mrs Hanoi strolled into his office but he didn't acknowledge her, it was nothing new so she stepped closer her footsteps were louder that time, but nothing... she was confused at the pensive stare on his face, "Mr Li, Mr Li"

He didn't see her until she was standing right next to him, touching his shoulder. He smiled gently at his assistant who has been his right hand and second mother for the last five years.

"Oh Mrs Hanoi I didn't see you, forgive me"

"It's ok…I'm about to head home…do you need anything"

"No, no thank you. You have a great evening and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodbye sir"

"Goodbye Mrs Hanoi"

'I should be leaving myself' he thought, but the reality was his train of thought was uprooted by the collision with Sakura Kinomoto.


	2. Signs

**Chapter 2 – Signs**

The first month as Administrative Manager was quite challenging, Li Corp has been without a Manager for three months. Unfortunately, her predecessor had passed on, and the Mistress was very meticulous in the person she wanted to fill the position.

She exhaled as she could see that most of the work on her desk was almost complete. She closed her eyes for a minute to relax; suddenly she heard the voice of her assistant. "Ms Kinomoto, someone is here to see you" the young girl said timidly.

"Kaijuu"

"Aunty Sakura"

"Touya…. Mikiya?" Sakura's eyes burst open, and she leapt off her chair to embrace her five year old nephew, "You didn't have to come all this way to see me"

"Well I had to see my little sister, wow look at you a Manager at the Li Corporation I'm proud of you"

"Oh sorry, this is Ms Janai Stanley my assistant, Ms Stanley this is my brother Touya Kinomoto"

"Pleased to meet you," she replied, "Ms Kinomoto I'm going to collect some documents in Marketing, I'll be back in 15 minutes"

"Ok…look how you've grown young man, are you still four years old"

"No Aunty, I'm five now…..I'm a big boy"

"Yes you are, so how's Sadae doing?" turning to Touya

"She's good, she sends her love. I got a call from Tomoyo yesterday…."

"Tomoyo? Isn't she supposed to be travelling soon?"

"Well actually she left yesterday….but when she was going to check in at departure she saw Ichiro walking through arrivals at the airport"

Sakura was bemused, she felt her palms getting wet, she became weak.

"Sakura, I want you be careful. Now you're out here alone, when you leave the office call me, when you get home call me. I want you to do this anytime no matter day or night, my only regret is that I live so far away from you. I won't let him hurt you; if he touches you again I will kill him this time"

Their tensed moment was interrupted by Syaoran walking into her office, he realised that he walked into a 'situation'. Her body language was introvert and uncomfortable, she had her arms folded across her chest, her gaze was filled with concern and fear. Syaoran moved his eyes to man standing in front of her, he doesn't seem threatening it was more protective.

"Sorry Ms Kinomoto, but your assistant is not at her desk so…."

"It's ok Mr Li" trying to hide her present state, Syaoran looked to her left see the little boy clutching her pants peeking from behind her. He held his hand out to Touya for an introduction  
"Syaoran Li"

"Touya Kinomoto and that little rascal there is Mikiya" he quickly observed Touya's wedding band and smiled.

"Umm Ms. Kinomoto I was just in Marketing and so I brought these up for your assistant"

"Oh my, she just left to collect these, thank you"

"Ok goodbye…..nice meeting you Mr. Kinomoto" he waved exiting her office.

...

"So you had any luck yet Syaoran?"

"With what Reilly?"

"Ms Kinomoto"

"Reilly…. no… and will advise that you leave her alone….she married and has a son"

"Really but she doesn't wear a ring"

"She probably doesn't want people to know, I met her husband today…..sorry man" Syaoran replied with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever"

...

A week had passed by with faster pace work at the office and Management putting in long hours as the organisation was coming close to the end of its fiscal year.

Around 7:00pm, after notifying Touya that she was leaving the office Sakura made her way to the underground parking lot exhausted from another work day, her footsteps echoed throughout the carpark as she walked to her black BMW X5. With her key chain already in hand, the lights flickered on the vehicle she reached to open her car door and felt a hand touched her shoulder. She spun around in fright backing herself up against her car, she recognise the tall handsome built figure, he had black hair and deep menacing dark brown eyes. It was her abusive ex-boyfriend Ichiro Sano. He stroked her cheek and gave her a gentle kiss as she tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't.

"Why are you crying Cheri? Are you glad to see me?" his breath tickled her cheeks, she was petrified the nightmare in front of her was real."I told you I'd never leave you and I promised I won't hurt you again. I hope you're still waiting for me, you know I love you" his hand trailed along her face and across her neck. Her hands were frozen at her sides and she was crying softly and shaking, he placed his hands on the car trapping her against it. His gaze pressed against her face she closed eyes expecting the worst , his eyes were evil, angry and deep. He smirked knowing that she was fearful of him, she figured one of two things will happen; he will beat her severely or he will kill her right now.

'Please God I don't want to die, not like this', through her thoughts his voice became irate.

"Sakura you're pissing me off, stop crying I…."

"Ms Kinomoto is everything ok?" to her left she saw Syaoran Li standing at the back of her car.

Ichiro placed his hand between her neck and shoulder and squeezed her, Sakura's body jerked and her voice yelped, "I...I'm ok" she replied looking away from Syaoran.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he clearly understood that Sakura was under duress. Ichiro became annoyed, "Look my girl says she's ok, this is none of your business asshole"

Syaoran took two steps forward and glared at him, "This is _my_ employee and you're on _my_ property, so yeah…..it is my business"

"Oh, _your_ employee, _your_ property, we have a big shot here" Ichiro answered walking towards Syaoran, the men were inches apart from each other, both locked in a death stare, Ichiro can see the rage and fire in Syaoran's amber eyes, admitting mental defeat he chuckled keeping his gaze on Syaoran, "Cheri, we'll catch up later, see ya" Ichiro casually strolled away from them whistling.

After he disappeared through the exit, Syaoran turned to her, she was still pinned against the car to afraid to move. Her psychological prison was broken by his voice "Are you ok, we should call the police"

"NO" she said frightened.

"No?" he said slightly annoyed, "Should I at least call your husband?"

"My husband I'm not married? You mean my brother, no he lives too faraway"

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "Look let's go get coffee or something to calm you down, I'll give you a ride home….ok?"

"Okay"

...

Sakura sat looking intently at the glass on the counter, the awkwardness between them both stifled the atmosphere. She decided to break the silence, it was now or never.

She wanted to go home.

She wanted to retreat to the comfort and safety of her apartment.

She didn't want to have to explain this to anyone, especially not him...but he should know.

"His name is Ichiro Sano; he was my boyfriend for five years. In the beginning everything was great, he was sweet" she smiled her eyes sparkled for a moment, and then she looked down. "I moved in with him just when I got into college and that's when he changed. At first was a slap across my face, then it turned into punching…..then kicking and then outright beating me. To this day, I haven't told my brother how many times he put his hands on me"

"How long were you living with him?"

"About a year and a half, look this not your problem and it shouldn't be….."

"Have you gone to the police?"

"Yes twice, the last time he beat so badly my brother had to come take me to the hospital, he broke my left arm and a rib. When he found out that I left for good, he began sending threats to me, begging me to come back to him, promising that he won't do it again, but he doesn't keep his promises. The last threat he said he'll kill me the next time he get close to me. The police then took my report seriously after they saw my condition in the hospital that was almost a year now, but by that time he already fled country with the help of his family."

"So what will you do now?"

"I guess I'll have to move again, this time I think I should leave the country…"

"And what happens if he finds you again, how long will you keep on running , if you ask me Ms Kinomoto…. that's no way to live your life"

"You don't understand, it's either I go back to him or he kills me…and I rather pick the latter. I think I should go home now"

...

After they left the diner they said nothing to each other, nothing when he drove her home, nothing when they took the elevator to her floor, and nothing when he walked her to the door. She felt helpless but she wasn't looking for pity or a knight in shining armour.

"Umm, can you step into my apartment, so I can go look around?" she asked

"Sure" he replied with his hands in his coat pockets.

After turning on the lights in every room and examining every nook and cranny of her home, she returned to the front door.

"Thank you for everything Mr Li, I'm sorry if I was bother to you in any way…"

Cutting her off instantly he replied, "I never said you were an inconvenience. Look I have sisters and I couldn't see this happening to any of them, so I think I know how your brother feels. Its ok for people to be concerned about you Ms Kinomoto, not everyone is trying to hurt you. Good night and take care of yourself"


	3. Pitiful Evasion

**Chapter 3 – Pitiful evasion**

_She lay motionless and crumpled on the floor…..' why, what did I do again?'_

_Her senses were intensified; she wanted to remember this moment forever, to know the feeling of absolute fear, to remind herself that it will be over soon, to remind herself not to forget._

_Slowly she opened her eyes but it seems that she can only maintain sight from one, her books lay scattered across the floor, blood smudged on the covers._

_The apartment was dark and unnatural with the support of one light illuminating the space, shadows of night plaguing her with illusions of the underworld._

_The dark doldrums of her prison was closing in._

_Her oppressor stood over her with an evil expression, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?...ANSWER ME"_

_The latest attack made her gasped for breathe crouching in a foetal position shielding herself from the series of blows to the stomach. The customary taste of blood was reassuring her that she still had life within her body._

_In a slight movement she felt it…the piercing discomfort, consuming her entire being._

* * *

Sakura course through the documents distracted.

The distinct images of last night's nightmare and her failure to mention the incident a week ago in the underground parking lot to Touya was becoming a burden on her conscience.

Her restless nights were beginning to show on her appearance, the dark circles around her eyes and pale complexion was cause for concern around the office. She placed her head on her desk to rest her eyes, she shuddered remembering the awful sensation she felt when Ichiro's fingers etched across her face, his hand on her neck. She lifted her head and touched herself thinking what if...what may have happened if Mr Li didn't show up.

The thought of her dead body laying on cold damped ground or in a shallow grave, lonely, lost with no voice and unknown...Touya.

A notification on her desktop triggered her senses. 'Another email…ugh'

**LI CORPORATIONS IS PLEASED TO PRESENT**

**ITS ANNUAL BRUNCH AND STAFF GET TOGETHER**

**THIS SATURDAY AT THE LI ESTATE FROM 10:00AM**

**WE LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR ATTENDANCE**

**AS THE ORGANISATION ENCOURAGES GOOD COMRADESHIP AND EXCELLENT WORK ETHICS**

**THANK YOU**

**YELAN LI**

**CHAIRPERSON**

"Ms Stanley"

"I'll be right with you Ms Kinomoto"

The petite girl scurried into Sakura's office speedily, almost tripping over her own legs, Sakura tilted her head and remarked.

"Ms Stanley, from here on I want you to walk, not run, not race, but to walk into this office. Take your time I don't want you to hurt yourself"

"Yes Ms Kinomoto"

"I just read an email concerning a brunch and staff together, what is that really?"

"Oh yes, well every year the Li family invites the employees to their estate for food and fun. It's really nice; most of us wear white on this event. The Li family has a lot of events throughout the year, Christmas, Chinese New Year….oh you can even bring your nephew"

"Thanks Ms Stanley but I don't think he'll be available, sounds great well I'll see you there"

"Yes Ms Kinomoto"

…

The day seemed to drag on as she sat in yet another management meeting. The air was even more tensed by her obvious refusal to look at Syaoran Li whilst he was speaking to his Management Team, but it hasn't gone unnoticed by him.

For the past week, she has done her damn best not be in the same vicinity as Syaoran without good cause. On the other end, Syaoran didn't want to hassle his thoughts about Sakura's business, but he wanted to make sure that she was okay, that she was making good decisions, that she was safe.

If you asked him why...

Why was he concerning himself with Sakura Kinomoto, there was no logical reason but it was something he felt obligated to do.

She mesmerized him, he longed to see her every day, he would catch glances of her walking through the lobby, dashing across to Mrs Hanoi's desk or smiling whilst talking to her staff.

Her behaviour was eating away at his core, and glaring at her wouldn't make her surrender. It was almost as if she could feel his fierce stare at the back of her neck and she didn't care; _how dare she ignore me_.

As the meeting came to a close, she clutched her diary to her chest and strolled out the room exhausted due to her nightly nightmarish episodes. The idea of going home and lying in bed was the only comfort to her.

…..

She let out a slight yawn as she departed the elevator riffling through her purse for her keys, she can only think of her relief that was less than twenty steps away. She was shaken out of her sleepy demeanour by the image of Syaoran Li waiting by her door, she froze in her step. The mature and adult thing to do would be to ask him what he wants…. invite him in for drink of water….carry on a conversation over tea even….but her legs wanted to retreat.

Slowly she moved towards him, she stopped three feet away. "Ms Kinomoto" he said in firm voice making Sakura jump out of her skin.

"Mr Li, I didn't…"

"Are you avoiding me?"

"No, I've been very busy lately"

He chuckled "Stop it, you're not a good liar", she was surprised to see him grin, it was something he never did. "What? Why are you staring at me?" he asked.

"You're smiling" beaming back at him, now being aware of his facial expression he referred back to his previous state. "Why are you here?"

"You've been avoiding me Ms Kinomoto, and you look uncomfortable in my presence. I hate making people uncomfortable"

"I'm not uncomfortable Mr Li"

He pulled his hand out of coat pocket and handed her one of business cards, she looked at him confused.

"This card has my personal number on it...take it" she reluctantly swiped it from his hand a bit annoyed, he closed the gap between the both of them, in return his movements made her hit her head and her back against the wall.

"Are you ok, what's wrong?"

"You just surprised me...that's all" her shifty eyes were giving her away.

He raised his eyebrows to her pitiful excuse, "Ha, you're such a terrible liar, good night Ms Kinomoto"

"Good night Mr Li", she watched him walk towards to elevator and disappeared.

She stood in the hallway with her heart racing and her eyes closed. She exhaled and brought the call card up to her face, deep down she was dreading this feeling, the same feeling she had the first day she saw him when she was standing by Mrs Hanoi's desk, but he was her boss and she doesn't trust him, not yet...oh and he's her boss that was most important.


	4. Cherry blossom comfort

**Chapter 4 – Cherry blossom comfort**

Sakura slowly drove along the road on the Li Estate in awe.

The grounds were well-manicured, cherry blossom trees few in between, spectacular gardens and the house looked more like a palace.

The air was cool, clean and strong, an array of multi-coloured leaves falling along the roadway floating carefree in the wind. She leaned her face outside the window to inhale the sweet atmosphere of the vast countryside.

When she approached the residence a young man directed her to the public parking facility. She was wearing a thin strap, white sun dress, her auburn hair was cascading along her back and over her shoulders, it was different from her routine bun up do for work.

She followed the sounds of laughter and the smell of food directly into the path of Reilly O'Neal. His flirtatious eyes started from her legs and moved its way up to her thighs, her small waist by the time she was standing in front of him his eyeballs were fixed on her cleavage.

With her eyes half-open and a cynical look on her face she tilted her head slightly.

"Hello Reilly"

"Hello-Ms-Kinomoto, you look nice" he shook his head trailing his eyes across the curves of her body.

She wasn't stupid she knew if given the chance Reilly would have his arms around her.

"You mean all of me right" she asked rhetorically

"You know Ms Kinomoto, I've meaning to..."

"Good afternoon Ms Kinomoto"

They were loudly interrupted by Syaoran, "I'm sorry Reilly I need to borrow her...please"

"That's ok Mr Li, go right ahead" Reilly replied in obvious defeat.

Syaoran placed his hand on her shoulder and guided her to the mansion. She was taken by his appearance, he looked so deliciously...casual wearing a white slim fitting shirt which loosely hugged his chest, if you looked closely you can almost see the ripples of his abs beneath his shirt... the curves of his arms. Being this close to him almost gave her chills, his fragrance was wafting directly to her nostrils. At the office standing in her pumps she almost met him at eyelevel, today she felt shorter as the top of her head reached his shoulders.

"One day you'll thank me for that".

"Thank you for what?" she looked at him puzzled then connected the dots with Reilly.

"My Mother has been asking for you"

"Really?"

The interior of the house was stately, huge picture frames hung on the walls, exquisite furniture and china decorated the spaces. She tried not to stare like child walking through a zoo, but in the corner of her eye she couldn't help but notice a grand piano in a room by itself. She blushed as a memory flickered through her mind.

He has been observing her behaviour from the moment she stepped foot in the house and he was curious about the expression that just washed over her face. He stopped, realising the he was no longer next to her she turned and asked politely.

"Aren't we going to see the Mistress?"

"Do you play?"

"What?"

"Do you play the piano?"

"I...n"

"And don't even think about lying"

She sighed and fluttered her eyelids, "Yes but I haven't played in two years, my Dad wrote music sometimes"

"Can you play something for me, please?"

She unwillingly walked towards the instrument, passing her fingers along the smooth surface. Her eyes scrutinized the piano, it felt familiar in some strange way, her face was flushed as she sat on the bench and lifted the fall.

She closed her eyes and played. The melodious sounds echoed throughout every room and out every window.

He stood in admiration with his arms crossed and one hand on his face observing every movement of her hands, every keystroke. He felt the emotion and passion from her recital and he could tell her mind was at peace for the moment.

Two years my ass, she played like she never stopped.

At the end, she opened her glassy eyes and stared for a while. They were both shocked by the applause of no more than twenty persons standing behind them including Mistress Yelan. She smiled quickly trying to compose her emotions; she stood up and bowed slightly.

"That was excellent young lady, why I haven't heard such passionate music since my mother. I'm Mistress Yelan"

"It's finally good to meet you, Sakura Kinomoto. I've heard so much about you"

The Mistress and Sakura walked into the sitting room to complete their discussion, leaving Syaoran and the other onlookers to disperse elsewhere.

Sakura found it so easy to converse with the Mistress, more than two hours had passed unnoticed by either of them, it was the Mistress that broke off the dialogue to go entertain some other guest but not before she extended an invitation for Sakura to return to the mansion another time.

At this point, Sakura began to feel tired; she decided to take a stroll towards the far end of the grounds away from the laughter and merriment. She flopped herself below a huge cherry blossom tree, the flowers blanketed the grass, she lay basking in the floral perfume and fell asleep.

...

Syaoran and the Mistress bid farewell to the last of their guests in the parking lot, but Syaoran could see Sakura's SUV still there and thinking about it he hasn't seen her in a few hours.

"Mother, Ms Kinomoto's car is still here"

"That's odd...I'll look in the house, you and Wei check the gardens and the grounds"

Forty minutes later, Syaoran came upon Sakura sleeping peacefully under the tree. He tried to wake her but she was incoherently mumbling in her sleep, looking upon her face he felt his heart rate increase, to him she was delicate and innocent. She felt cold when he lifted her in his arms, he had to keep his thoughts from straying as his fingers made contact with her soft thighs.

He laid her on the couch and rubbed his forehead, he couldn't take his eyes off her face his mind wandering on her thoughts her dreams. Her face almost looked troubled as her closed eyes squinted a few times.

His mother's voice came up from behind him, "What happened...is she ok?"

"Yes she's just sleeping and cold"

"Well take her to one of the rooms"

He was amazed by how light she seemed to be, he didn't mind carrying her around all day, he smirked at the thought and dismissed it instantly. While entering the room he felt her press her face against his chest and nestling into his arms. Not wanting to be _that_ close he quickly he laid her down and took off her shoes, her skin was still cold. He placed a thick comforter over her body straight up to her neck

He stepped back at the bedside watching her sleep and snuggling into the sheets. He knew that she wasn't sleeping well, he wondered how long has she been this way, he knew that tonight she will slumber peacefully.

...

It was 11:28 the next morning, Sakura awoke to a bright morning and the sound of children laughing. She leapt up with her crazy bed hair, confused and unaware of her surroundings. After washing her face and running her fingers through her locks she dashed down the stairway looking for someone, anyone.

_Shit_

She realized she was still at the Li Estate. She cracked a smile when she saw Syaoran tumbling with group of boys on a grassy knoll on the grounds. Her concentration was broken when she smelt the scent of vanilla next to her.

"Good morning, I assume you slept well?"

"Good morning Mistress, yes I slept heavenly...I'm sorry I remembered falling asleep under a tree and..."

"No worries my dear, Xiao Lang brought you back to the house"

Sakura gaze fell to the ground and she nibbled on her lip to prevent herself from turning red.

"Where is he, I'd like to thank him"

"He's outside with his nephews"

The Mistress' eyes followed Sakura mischievously in the outdoors as she walked slowly towards Syaoran and seven young boys.

"Good morning Mr Li, I see you're having fun"

"Yes these are my nephews, these little monsters are a handful"

"I can see that, anyway I came to thank you for last night"

"No problem, did you sleep well"

"Yes I did"

"You think you will continue to sleep well?"

Her face changed immediately she didn't like people reading her thoughts, she became defensive. "What do you mean, I don't..."

He pointed his finger at her switching it back and forth, almost mocking her "Liar, liar"

"Okayyyyy...I...I've been having some nightmares"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I will someday, but not now...I should go, thank you for everything"

He nodded as he watched her walk away towards the house.

After his rough and tumble play with the boys, he retired to the house for a late lunch.

The Mistress in a playful tone remarked, "Xiao Lang, Ms Kinomoto is nice yes?"

He glared at her from the corner of his eyes, "Yes Mother but please don't do one of your match-making schemes...wait a minute is that why you hired her?"

"Not really" he narrowed his eyes and smirked at her, she couldn't lie to him either "okay okay, yes but she's also an intelligent young woman"

"Mother did you do a background check on her...she has issues"

"No I didn't but who doesn't have issues Xiao Lang? I know you like her"

"Yeah...probably a little too much, but I don't know...I'm not sure. I feel protective of her, she's a good person...I always want to see her, to watch her smile, she's so beautiful not just pretty but...beautiful. You know what I mean, she's...ugh"

"Yes son I understand, sounds like you're in love with her"

"NOOOO, no Mother, you're so funny" he got up right away from the table scoffing at his mother's comments.

He didn't want to believe he had these feelings for Sakura, chances are that she may disappear because of her demented ex. It was unrealistic to invest himself in someone he might not see after falling in love with her.

_No I won't_

_I won't_

_I can't fall in love with Sakura Kinomoto_


	5. Apathy

**Chapter 5 – Apathy**

Another hectic but uneventful week passed at Li Corp, now taking a relaxing moment on Saturday Sakura curled up under the sheets to take an evening nap.

To her disappointment her cell phone vibrated a few minutes later.

**Syaoran Li**

**Good evening everyone**

**Li Corporations has just closed the acquisition deal with Medcorp Pharmaceuticals to celebrate I'm asking the team to join me at**

**Geary's Bar & Grill tonight at 7:00pm.**

'So much for a peaceful evening alone' she thought

...

Sakura sat at a table with Mrs. Hanoi but her gaze was solely on Syaoran who was sitting at the bar counter with an attractive brunette in a tight fitting dress. Syaoran hasn't even noticed Sakura since she entered thirty minutes ago, Mrs. Hanoi turned in the direction Sakura was glaring at and smiled.

"You know I'm glad Mr Li invited us out, my husband is working today and I was kinda bored at home, what were you doing Ms Kinomoto?"

"I was having some quality time with my bed" she dipped her finger in her Black Russian and swirled the drink then swallowed all the contents in the glass including the ice pieces still glaring at Syaoran.

Feeling a little disappointed she stood up from the table, "I'm gonna get another drink Mrs. Hanoi you want anything?"

"No sweetie, you go ahead"

She leaned against the bar right behind Syaoran, his concentration was still on the young lady in front of him she almost looked like a runway model but she was voluptuous for her tiny body. She couldn't hear their conversation but she heard the woman's annoying giggling, it felt like nails scratching on a chalkboard.

_Tramp_, her eyes widened 'What the hell I am thinking, Sakura don't waste your time'. Totally annoyed at this point she turned to the bartender.

"I'll have two Black Russians but make them doubles", she ordered.

She snatched up her drinks and made her way back to the table.

As she put down the glasses on the table Mrs. Hanoi remarked, "Sweetie I don't need anything..."

"Oh no, these are for me" giving her a wink

"Oh my" Mrs. Hanoi replied startled.

Half an hour later, Sakura sat swaying in her chair, almost completing her second strong drink. She was smiling uncontrollably, her eyelids were feeling heavy, it felt like college all over again. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much to drink.

The bar owner walked onto the small stage, "Well guys it's nine o'clock so you know it's karaoke time, we have any takers tonight...ah I see Reilly wants to have a go again"

As Reilly rose from his seat, Sakura had already whizzed past him. "Sorry Reilly, you'll get the next one", she turned to the bar owner and whisper her selection of choice.

Her co-workers clapped lightly to support her bravery, the guitar intro began to play, she closed her eyes and her voice began to blare through the microphone as she sang Barracuda by Heart.

_So this ain't the end_

_I saw you again today_

_I had to turn my heart away_

Syaoran's neck snapped around to the stage as he recognized Sakura Kinomoto's voice, "WHAT THE HELL?"

_Smiled like the Sun kisses for everyone  
And tales - it never fails!_

Reilly ran up to him, "Syaoran are you seeing this she's amazing, I like her even more now...whoo hoo yeahhhhh"

Syaoran was disappointed and exasperated not because of her performance but clearly she was in a drunken stupor.

She swayed across the stage as the audience cheered and clapped her on, at the end of the song she dropped the mic. The next sensation she felt was the side of her head hitting the floor.

"OOOHHHHHH" the crowd gasped.

Completely forgetting about the brunette, Syaoran launched himself off the barstool and dashed to Sakura's side. He lifted her slowly examining the side of face, slowly he can see the swelling where her face made contact with the floor. The bar owner brought an ice bag for her head, he could hear the concern and worry expressed by her colleagues mutterings.

"It's okay, it's okay everyone, she just passed out. Mrs. Hanoi help me take her home, you take my car I'll take hers"

"Of course Mr Li"

…

Mrs. Hanoi opened the door to Sakura's apartment and Syaoran carried her to bed.

"Can you change her clothes, put on some pyjamas or something Mrs. Hanoi" he asked as he exited the room irritated.

…

"Ok Mr Li she's all changed and tucked in"

"Good….now time to get you home"

"Mr Li I don't think it's a good idea to leave her alone like this, you should stay, I'll call a taxi"

"No I'm..."

"It's the right thing to do...take care of her. Goodnight Mr Li" he raise an eyebrow as he watched her exit the apartment.

Still annoyed he sighed heavily, stripped down to his briefs and slept on the couch.

...

Syaoran jumped out of his sleep to hear Sakura screaming in her bedroom, he rushed in to see her covered in a sticky substance. His face contorted when he realized that she threw up in bed during the night and slept in it.

She looked up and saw him standing in the doorway with no t-shirt, his arms, his shoulders, his abs...perfection, her eyes made their way further south to see.

"OH MY GOODNESS"...his morning erection. She shielded her eyes instantly with both hands, he sneered at her reaction.

"Can I have a towel to freshen up", still blocking her eyes with one hand she signalled him to the cupboards, she removed her hands when she heard her bedroom door close.

'Oh God, yuck'

She took off her clothing and sheets and placed them in large garbage bag. When she heard Syaoran finished, she showered scrubbing her skin three times and shampooing her hair. She completed her tasks by neutralizing the stench in her room.

With her hair damp looking like a wet dog, she slowly walked into the kitchen in an oversized t-shirt and shorts. She was impressed to find pancakes and eggs on the counter prepared by him, she hung her head humiliated as she sat at the counter.

"Mr Li I wanna thank you for last..."

"You know this is becoming a habit"

"What"

"Me having to take you to bed"

"Trust me that will be the last time that that happens" she snapped at him

He snickered at her behaviour, "You don't have to be rude"

"I'm rude...you invited the team to celebrate with you, but _you,_ the host is canoodling with some big boobed brunette. Now that's rude."

"You were watching me...hold on...you were jealous"

"N..."

He pointed his finger to her face, signalling her not to lie. She huff with a little frustration she hated when he did that.

'How the hell does he know when I'm lying?'

"You were jealous...then you got drunk, so you were drunk because you were jealous. Haha this is epic"

"Don't flatter yourself that's the least of my concerns, everyone saw me drunk last night. How am I gonna show my face in work tomorrow"

"Ah don't worry about it, Carl was drunk the last time and that's because he was getting a divorce but the difference between you and him is that he threw up in the bar, you on the other hand did it in your own bed and wallowed in it like a little piggy".

"OKAY CAN WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE?"

He knew he was pushing the right buttons to irritate her.

"Can...I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot"

"When you...umm, when you..."

"Yyeess"

"When you make love to a woman do you hurt her, I mean you look kinda...big"

"Haaa...so you were looking at me, like what you saw?"

"TELL ME ME HOW ANYONE CAN MISS SOMETHING LIKE THAT, IT WAS PRACTICALLY IN MY FACE"

"To answer your question, in the beginning it may cause some discomfort but generally it's not supposed to hurt. When a man makes love to woman it's supposed to be a loving and tender experience the discomfort is usually replaced with a pleasurable feeling...hold on by chance are you a virgin?"

"No, of course not"

"Okay...I don't understand the question if you're not a virgin you're supposed to know these things. Can I ask _you_ a personal question?"

"Shoot"

"How many men have you..."

"Only one, thank you"

"And I guess that would be Ichiro what's his name?"

"Yeah", she knew where this was going and she didn't want to talk about it.

"Ohhhhhh?...Ms Kinomoto sex is not supposed to hurt, if someone loves you"

She dropped her fork in her plate and excused herself, he felt sorry for his last comments, but it was the truth.

He stood at bathroom door to hear her sobbing quietly; he stood at end of the corridor waiting for her to come out.

"Look I have to blow-dry my hair and get some things done, so when you're finished you can let yourself out"

She moved her body to walk away when arm shot out tugging on her sleeve prompting her not to leave.

"Sakura"

Her heart almost stopped, he whispered her name. Her eyes were fixed to the floor; he raised her chin to see her face. His hands clutched her small waist bringing her closer to his chest slowly, her palms were pressed against his torso wanting to push him away but her rational thinking was interrupted by the scorching colour of his eyes moving in closer. Her equilibrium was off as her knees weakened when she felt his breath on her lips closing in, her hands clenched the collar of his shirt then she close the gap between them.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I love Heart's Barracuda it is not mine of course, but I hope they don't mind if I use a few lines, XD**

**Please feel free to give comments or feedback on how the story is going I'm open to suggestions too.**

**Thanks for reading**


	6. Bliss and peril

**Chapter 6 – Bliss and peril**

The sensation of his lips on hers was more than he envisioned for the last two months, it was the moment that replayed in his head over and over, and now it's happening. He wanted their first kiss to be gentle and magical, and it was.

She responded by caressing the back of his neck, slipping her tongue into his sweet mouth and moaning into their kiss. His hands made their way under her oversize t-shirt, he wanted wrap his hand tightly around her waist the piece of clothing was becoming a hindrance, he loved the way her body fitted impeccably in his arms. Slowly they both positioned themselves on her plush rug in the middle of the living room where they continued for what seemed like an eternity.

He took his time kissing and stroking her body but not going beyond the boundaries unless she incited it. She slipped her hand beneath his shirt feeling the contours of his stomach and his back with this she eagerly unbuttoned his shirt tossing it over her head.

His hands wandered further upwards to his amazement she wasn't wearing a bra, he slowly moved his hand away but she grabbed his hand encouraging him to continue. Realizing that he had her permission he began knead her breast slowly, her mounds filled the palm of his hand.

Raising her back off the floor he pulled the t-shirt off easily then taking his mouth onto her chest ravishing her delectable peaks and suckling her breast, moving to the curves of her waist, the softness of her thighs.

The torture of anticipation was killing her, her body was screaming out, she wanted more, more. She pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips on his kissing him hungrily, she groaned when his midsection firmly pressed against hers. He released his pants from waist and pushed the away with his legs.

He knew it was time, she wanted him as much as he wanted her, all the pent up sexual tension between then came to this. Grabbing her shorts with her panties he pulled them away from her.

Unwittingly, he distracted her with deep kisses then slowly entered her, he felt her body stiffened he stopped. He realized that she hadn't done this in a while, she felt tight. He wanted to make this event memorable and special, he didn't want to hurt her...he couldn't.

He felt her body tremble, he couldn't tell if she was pleased or fearful.

Her body suddenly became tensed so he stopped and stroke her hair.

"Sakura I'm not going to hurt you"

"I know...I don't know why I'm behaving this way"

"Shh, let me make love to you"

She was reassured by his soothing whispers. In that moment she decided to let go of all her fears and doubts and he continued.

He moved in completely making her exhale softly; his body began to rhythmically move with hers. He was right, there was no agonizing discomfort just pleasure, she instinctively raised her legs to invite him in more.

The light film of sweat on their bodies, the sensual scents and kisses made them want to go on forever. Within her moans he could hear her whisper his name.

She stuttered then arched the body, he felt her walls convulsed, her eyes shot open and she screamed in ecstasy, not knowing how to react, she began to whimper below him, she was breathing violently.

"What just happened?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"You had an orgasm" he kissed her softly and continued.

His motions became more intense, faster and deeper, her nails digging into his flesh. Her voice screaming his name was driving him crazy, she arched her back to feel another climaxing moment but this time his met hers, spilling his seed into her.

….

Syaoran awoke on the rug by himself and looked over to see Sakura sitting on the couch in her t-shirt with her knees against her chest, with her eyes boring into him. She looked pensive and distressed she was jolted out of her thoughts by Syaoran's voice.

"Why are over there, what's wrong?"

"I just had sex with my boss"

"Are you regretting it?"

"No, I'm not. It's just...I don't know"

"Come here"

She lay next to him placing her face in his chest smelling the sweet scent of Syaoran Li wrapping his arms around her. "If you don't want to, this won't happen again"

"I don't think that's what I want"

As a matter fact, she didn't know what she wanted, but _this,_ whatever it was felt good. After a few minutes, he felt her breathing slowly sleeping in his arms.

…..

"You realized you spent the entire day with me"

"That's ok it, hope you didn't mind"

"Of course not, it was unforgettable" she said turning red.

Syaoran walked over to the front door and embraced Sakura smothering his face in her hair inhaling the scent of her cherry blossom shampoo.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Of course" she blushed, "goodbye Mr Li"

Still locked in their embrace he replied, "Sakura, call me Syaoran from now on"

"Okay Syaoran" blushing even more. He planted a kiss on her forehead and walked out, she closed the door and leaned on it screaming like a teenage girl.

….

It was Wednesday, and Mrs Hanoi have clearly noticed the change in Sakura's and Syaoran's behaviour, stealing glances at each other when they thought no one was looking, blushing and making amusing comments when they were in each other's company, he was also spending whatever free time he had in her office for a snack.

"Ms Stanley, I've been meaning to ask you, you look nice today. What's the occasion?"

"It's my birthday, Ms Kinomoto. I'm nineteen today."

"That's great, how about I take you out for lunch right now"

"Oh, ok, but I have..."

"Nonsense, let's go"

"Well let me get my purse"

Her cell phone vibrated.

**Syaoran Li**

**You have time to go to lunch**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**No, sorry. I just offered to take Janai to lunch**

**It's her birthday**

**Probably we can go for dinner**

**Syaoran Li**

**Ok, enjoy your lunch**

"I'm ready Ms Kinomoto"

"Okay, but we're walking to the restaurant. It's just two blocks up"

…

Sakura allowed Janai to go through the restaurant door before her, suddenly she was jerked backwards almost stumbling to the ground. Her back ached as she was viciously thrown against the wall, she opened her eyes to see the enraged face of Ichiro Sano.

He pinned her shoulders to the scorching wall, she didn't want to struggle because she knew the more she object to his presence the more he will hurt her. His breath was tickling her ear, she didn't want him there it made her blood crawl.

"I see you're coming out of your shell Cheri, singing karaoke, getting drunk, even your boss is staying at your place to nurse to back to health. You're turning into a whore too, did you fuck him?"

"You know where I live?"

"Yeah I know everything about you Cheri, it just a matter of time before I..."

As her body began to tremble and her whimpering became louder it alerted passers-by, realizing he was creating a scene he slowly let her go and kissed her cheek.

She scampered into the restaurant with her heat pounding out of chest.

"Ms Kinomoto are you ok?" Janai observed that she was shaken.

"I'm fine, let's go have lunch, please don't worry"

Sakura put her concerns aside to enjoy her meal, she wanted Janai to enjoy herself too. They laughed and talked for an hour, when Janai became distracted.

"Ms Kinomoto"

"Yes Ms Stanley"

"That man from earlier, is standing across the street"

Sakura's observed him leaning on a light pole gazing through the window directly at her.

She grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello, David, hi can you come pick me up at the Deja restaurant"

"I'm sorry Ms Kinomoto but I have to take Mr Li to a meeting in twenty minutes"

"Can you ask him to relieve you, it's important"

"I'll see what I can do"

In five minutes, Syaoran's chauffeur pulled up to the restaurant. Janai entered the car and Sakura stood on the sidewalk watching Ichiro straight in his eyes, she had enough. She got into the car knowing her intentions, this time she meant business.

…..

Sakura sprinted through the lobby with Janai on her heels, "Ms Stanley, you go on, I'll be back in a few minutes"

Sakura got off the fifteenth floor trying to walk slowly as not to draw attention to herself. She nodded to Mrs Hanoi and entered Syaoran's office closing the door silently.

He was fixing his necktie and straightening the sleeves on his blazer. He turned around to see her standing in front the door.

"Sakura, what happened David told me..."

"It was Ichiro, he was at the bar on Saturday, he knows where I live, he knows you were there on Sunday, he knows. He's following me Syaoran" tears ran down her face she didn't want the employees outside his office to take note. He was about to walk over to comfort her but she held up her hands prompting him to stop in his tracks.

"I know you mean well Syaoran, but I'm in your office"

"Did he touch you?"

"Yeah"

"What did he do?"

"I think I want a gun"

"WHAT, NO, OUT OF THE QUESTION SAKURA. I DON'T THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA"

"I need to protect myself Syaoran"

He became angry and frustrated running his hands through his hair, he turned to the glass windows looking out to city deep in thought. There was a knock on the glass walls behind them by Mrs Hanoi reminding him of his meeting, he politely waved to her and shook his head.

He sighed then turned to Sakura, "Okay we'll do this but only through the company and on my terms. See you when I get back"

He walked away leaving her with her thoughts in his office.


	7. The Copy Room

**Chapter 7 – The Copy Room**

"Sakura it's me open the door"

"NO"

"Sakura c'mon"

"No Syaoran, I thought I told you that I didn't want you to see me like this"

"I don't care, open the door"

She hesitated and bit her lip. He smiled as he heard the clicking of locks and the door cracked open. She allowed enough space for her eyes to peep through the space.

He tilted his head and blushed, "Are you gonna let me in?"

She reluctantly opened the door completely standing aside for him to enter. She looked dishevelled dressed in an oversized sweater and slacks with terrible bed hair.

"Okay...enter at you own risk, hey...why aren't you in work Syaoran?"

He deliberately walked passed her into the kitchen. "I brought lunch, are you hungry?"

"Syaoran...why aren't you in work?" she insisted.

He glanced at her and made his way to the kitchen setting down the parcel on the counter.

"I wanted to be with you...so here I am"

"I won't be in work for two days"

"Neither will I"

"Syaoran c'mon you can't miss work for two days you're..."

He held his hand up to cut her off, "Mother will be there in my absence, I told her that you were sick and that..."

"WAIT THE MISTRESS KNOWS ABOUT US...HOEEEE"

"Calm down, trust me she's ecstatic"

"Huh?" she looked him confused whilst he opened a large container of soup, "that smells good, what is it?"

"It's cabbage soup"

"Don't tell me you made this"

"Yes Sakura, my cooking skills don't stop at pancakes. Go sit and relax"

'Hmm, handsome and has cooking skills...ding ding'

A few minutes later he brought her a steaming bowl of soup. He took her feet and placed them on his lap. Slowly he massaged the balls of her, his hands felt sensual against her skin. She tried her best not to shudder by the sensation of his touch, she was overwhelmed by the amount of attention he was putting on her.

He said nothing as he watched her enjoy her meal, he felt a little proud knowing that he could make her feel better.

"This is what I needed, thank you Syaoran"

Taking the empty bowl from her small hands he asked, "So you're feeling a little better"

"Yeah, but my tummy still hurts" she said pouting.

Putting his feet up on the couch, he gestured her to come to him. She placed her face against his chest and fitted her body within his arms.

"Does it hurt every month" he asked.

"No not really, it feels different this month though. But for some reason I haven't been able to concentrate in work and the shooting range for the last two days"

"I haven't notice that, to me your period actually improved your aim" he said sarcastically.

She gave him punch in his stomach making him let out a chuckled gasp. She enjoyed the warmth of his body and the sound of his heart beating in his chest, it comforted her. He held her tighter to soothe her from her menstrual pains; he wanted to be there no matter what time it was, it wasn't just about the sex. He cared for her deeply.

She snuggled herself against her chest as she felt a little pain coming on.

"Syaoran if you know how to use a gun why didn't you at least show me the basics"

"Well one, I believe if you're going to use a gun you should be trained by an instructor and two, how much concentration are you going to have with me pressing my body against your cute butt deliberately"

"Oh I see your point" she giggled.

"Did you find your watch?"

"Well not me, Mai found it, next to the fax machine. Hey, the next time I have a feeling that you'll do another sneak attack on me I'll make sure to take off all my jewellery"

….

**_*Three days ago*_**

_All of Sakura's staff had left for the day; she was in the copy room duplicating a mountain pile of paper to place on her assistant's desk._

_She was humming, bobbing her head and moving her hips to one of her favourite songs that was blasting on her iPod, listening to music was one of her favourite pastimes and she did it when there was no one in the office. She observed that the copy machine stopped suddenly._

'_Ugh, really?' _

_Reaching for a ream of paper in the cupboard, she felt a pair of hands snaked around her waist from behind. She squealed surprisingly and in one turn she was facing her assailant who was already gracing her with his lips._

_She recognised his mouth, his kiss, his taste, his scent. She felt at ease so she closed her eyes and revelled in the moment. She pulled out her headphones now that the comfort of her music was now a distraction._

_She breathed heavily with excitement running her fingers through his hair._

_He began to tug at her shirt hurriedly and she did the same to him._

_Finally unbuttoning her shirt and unbuckling her bra, his hands cupped her breast and massaging them slowly, he teased her with his tongue along her neck and jawline. His lips made their way to her delicate nipples suckling and tasting the delicious flesh of her mounds, she moaned and wailed for more._

_He turned her around and lifted her skirt, effortlessly, he slipped his hand into her panties kneading her womanhood, his hardened mid centre pressing against her ass was driving her crazy. She wanted him inside her, but he wanted her to beg for it. He began to grind himself against her as he rubbed the lips of her flesh, she was dripping wet and hot._

_His lips caressed her neck and shoulders, leaving love bites on her skin._

"_Syaoran...please...let me feel it...I want you to..."_

_He grinned at her response to his torturous antics, this is what he wanted. He moved away just enough to unbuckle himself, zip down his pants and slips down his briefs. Freedom. His pulsing member was now pressing against her skin the tip just barely on the wet surface of her panties._

_He moved her over to a small table still in the same position. Her small hands were splayed across the surface, he took one hand and roughly squeezed her exposed breast making her gasp with pleasure._

_Pulling the crotch of her panties to one side, a guided himself into her with one thrust, they both cried out simultaneously. He could feel his cock covered with her sweet juices, her walls were gripping hungrily against him. He wanted to explode but as much as he wanted to climax, he wanted to wait on her._

_The air-conditioned temperature of the small room was good enough to cool down their hot session of passion, he realized that she was holding herself back._

"_Sakura there's no one here"_

_Almost breathless she replied, "I know" _

_"I want to hear you...scream for me Sakura" he whispered._

_She complied with his request, she let herself go and began to whine with every stroke, in and out, and circular movements. He complimented her by squeezing her hips and sinking himself deeper inside of her._

_Her eyes was closed as she enjoyed the sensation taking over her body, he began to move faster, harder. She turned her hands into fists and cried out " Oh god...I'm almost there Syaoran"_

"_I know_ _I'm coming with you", he cupped and squeezed her breast when he heard her shout out at the top of her lungs giving her one last hard plunge inside her. She felt him throbbing as his seed spilt deep within her._

_She could feel the weight of his body on her back, they were breathing uncontrollably; he turned her around to examine her face._

"_Sorry if I was too rough on you" he said stroking her cheeks._

"_What are you talking about, I loved it"_

_They giggled at each other as they both looked dishevelled and playful. After straightening up himself, he began to run his hands through her hair like a make-shift comb. Taking her face in his hands he kissed her deeply and tenderly she wrapped her hands around his neck kissing him in the same fashion. Her eyes shot open and she gasped._

"_Oh no, my watch, it's gone..."_

* * *

**I had to take a break from work, it took me 90 minutes to write this chapter.**

**I hope you guys like it, probably being at the office set the stage for this chapter**

**Let me hear what you think, enjoy. :)**


	8. Interference

**Chapter 8 – Interference**

In the new work week, Syaoran was well rested and re-energized. He practically spent four days with Sakura, he felt like he couldn't get enough of her.

He heard his office door closed and looked up from his monitor.

"Good morning Mr Li"

Reilly O Neal was standing in front of his desk with a large brown envelope.

"I didn't know you were leaving the country for a little impromptu vacation"

"No I just needed to relax"

"I noticed Ms Kinomoto wasn't at work either" he said sarcastically, "...I believe all the information you need is here, Dad asked me about this but I couldn't answer myself. What's going on Syaoran?"

"This man...he's harassing Sakura and I need to..."

"Now hold on Syaoran, I've known you since college and the only time I've heard you say a woman's name like that, was Everly, you're serious about Ms Kinomoto, aren't you?"

"Yes I am" gesturing Reilly to hand over the envelope.

He emptied the contents and scanned the documents, when shock took over his face.

"Same thing I thought" Reilly said after viewing Syaoran's expression.

Syaoran sighed, "I swore to myself that I will never see this man again."

"Well if you decide to go, I'm going with you. I'm serious Syaoran don't go see Yamamoto by yourself", Reilly uttered, pacing back and forth in the office.

Syaoran sat at his desk with his hand against his face reading the file before him. Apparently, Ichiro Sano is the stepson of Seiko Yamamoto.

Yamamoto is the leader of many organized crime syndicates throughout the country. Syaoran met him when he was sixteen, he accompanied his father to a 'business meeting' with Yamamoto. These 'business meetings' stopped after a year after his father death. Yamamoto decided that he would not pull Xiao Lang Li into his father's affairs and past transgressions, so it was settled.

Reilly was beginning to wear a hole in the floor, he turned around suddenly to hear Syaoran speaking on his cell phone.

"Good morning Mr Yamamoto"

"Ah young Xiao Lang Li how are you my boy, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Yes it's been awhile. I am requesting a meeting with at your earliest convenience"

"How about now, I'm due on a flight in a few hours"

"Perfect, where are you...uh huh...ok...goodbye Mr Yamamoto"

Syaoran's gaze was now out the window as he hung up the call.

"Syaoran are you sure about this?"

"Yes Reilly, I'm sure. Can you go now?"

"Of course, but we'll take my car?"

In forty five minutes, Syaoran and Reilly were making their way through a massage parlour one town away from the city. It was dark and the air was pungent with nicotine and marijuana, skinny scantily dressed woman slithered through the corridors as they walked by, Reilly smiled at the possibilities but Syaoran kept him focused on their mission. Syaoran pounded the door of a room located at the back of the shady establishment.

This was one of many places he visited Mr Yamamoto, they never met in the same place for more than five times, so Syaoran eventually got accustomed to his so-called entrepreneurial trades.

The door opened in one swift move, they were immediately confronted and patted down by a large man wearing a sidearm, with huge muscles on his neck and shoulders. Syaoran's image of Seiko Yamamoto hadn't changed, he sat in the corner of the room smoking a cigarette. The room was barely lit but enough to make out faces of each individual.

Syaoran and Reilly entered the dark room slowly and wary. Mr Yamamoto gestured to them to take a seat. Syaoran's mode was tensed and his face was quite serious, the type of approach needed when he had to see Mr Yamamoto.

"I see you still don't trust me Xiao Lang Li, your friend Reilly still accompanies you to your meetings?"

"When it's necessary Mr Yamamoto"

"So...why are you here?"

"Ichiro Sano, your stepson"

"I know...I know why you're here Xiao Lang Li. Ichiro's mother and I have been separated for two years now, I heard about what he did to that girl, I may be a lot of things but I would never raise my hand to a woman."

"So why did you help him leave the country?"

"He's my stepson, I wanted him to protect him, start over his life, but it wasn't enough, he kept obsessing over that girl. I met her few times, she's nice but I could see that she was terrified of him. She didn't speak in his presence and she was very meek. When he came back here he told about the confrontation you had with him"

"So he knows who I am?"

"He's fully aware...listen I'm not supporting Ichiro on this campaign to get this girl back but I'm not getting in his way. When I found out that he almost killed that girl I disowned him, but his mother begged me not to punish him."

"Mr Yamamoto, this young lady...Ms Kinomoto we're involved and I care for her deeply. I'm afraid that if your stepson comes up against her, he'll have to deal with me too"

"So why are you here...to seek my approval?" his face became dark and ominous, "young Xiao Lang Li I just said I'm not supporting my stepson's choices in this matter, whatever actions you take against him will be between the two of you. From here on, I will guarantee that there will be no reprisals by me or anyone in my organisations. I will conclude by saying that this conversation never happened. Good day gentlemen"

Mr Yamamoto sat back in his chair and pulled deeply at his cigarette. Syaoran and Reilly turned and exited the room.

Walking down the street hastily Reilly turned to Syaoran, "Do you believe him?"

"Yes I do, Mr Yamamoto is a man of his word. If he says he won't intervene, he won't"

...

"Excuse me Mrs Hanoi, can you locate the recent feasibility study done by marketing"

She covered the mouthpiece of the phone and whispered "I'm sorry Ms Kinomoto it's on Mr Li's desk and I'm on an international call. It's located in small pile on the right, go ahead".

"Thank you Mrs Hanoi" she smiled, running into Syaoran's office.

Checking through the small pile as directed, Sakura's eyes glanced over to the documents in the middle of Syaoran's desk. It was the documents he received from Reilly; she clearly saw a picture of Ichiro. She looked up to see if Mrs Hanoi was paying attention, she wasn't.

Her eyes became glossy, Syaoran was looking into Ichiro's life and his connections. 'I told him not to get involve, why is he doing this?' she thought, a tear ran down her face as she flipped through the pages. She jumped when she heard the office door slam; Syaoran was walking towards her slowly with his eyes fixed on her face and his arms crossed against his chest. She took two steps away from his desk almost losing her balance.

"What are you doing Sakura?" he questioned in a strong voice. He can see that she's been crying.

Her fists were tightened she was angry. "No Syaoran, what are _you_ doing? I told you not to get involve"

"That was before...before I cared about you this much. I'm not gonna stand by and watch anything happen to you Sakura. I'm going do all that I can to protect you"

"You don't think I don't care about you too. That's why I wanted to protect myself from him. Ichiro is dangerous, the people he knows..."

"I know his stepfather Sakura"

"W...What...you know his stepfather. I'm afraid to ask in what capacity, but I understand fully that men's business is just that, men's business. I don't want you to get hurt Syaoran, I...I have to go" she grabbed the report she came for originally and left his office.

…..

The week had passed on without many words exchanged between Sakura and Syaoran, she didn't even let Syaoran take her to the shooting range. She was angry but she understood that he was concerned for her well-being and he understood that she angry at him for keeping secrets from her.

Late Friday night Sakura laid restless in her bed staring into the darkness, not speaking to Syaoran was taking a toll on her emotions, she missed his warmth, his kisses, his fragrance. She closed her eyes slowly and blushed at the images in her mind, then her phone vibrated next to her.

**Syaoran Li**

**You're probably still mad at me.**

**I'm coming around nine**

**in the morning to take you somewhere,**

**you can dress casual in jeans or shorts,**

**it's a surprise, bring a coat**

**we're gonna be out all day**

She smiled, she knew at that time, in that moment he was thinking about her too.


	9. Family and the rain

**Chapter 9 – Family and the rain**

Syaoran stood leaning against his SUV as Sakura walked out of her apartment building, she couldn't hold back the smile on her face as she approached him.

"So I guess you're not mad at me anymore huh"

"Not so fast, I don't hate you but I'm entitled to be angry"

"I understand, can I kiss you"

"Yes"

He leaned in and gave her soft, tender kiss his hands immediately went around her waist, five days without kissing each other was agonizing. They stopped and embraced each other tightly; she didn't even notice that her feet were off the ground.

….

Syaoran drove for two hours, passing township after township she was tempted to ask but she didn't want to spoil it. Then she realized he entered her home town, she looked over to him bewildered, she opened her mouth but he shook his head and smiled. He wasn't about to speak about the details of their trip.

He pulled in at an amusement park car park and they got out, she screamed when she saw her brother, his wife Sadae and their son Mikiya making their way to her. Syaoran had surprised her by bringing her to her family to spend the day with them.

After exchanging hugs and kissed, she asked Touya, "How did this happen?"

"Well Mr Li called me on Wednesday, he told me _the plan_ so we made arrangements to meet up"

She turned around and looked at Syaoran still standing near his vehicle smiling at her.

"I can see he really likes you Sakura"

"I really like him too Touya"

She ran over to him with opened arms and kissed him, she pulled him towards her brother's family then made their way into park.

Touya admired Sakura and Syaoran, he realised that Syaoran loved his sister and she was happy with him. The couple was always holding each other, holding hands or kissing.

The afternoon ended when Sadae invited Sakura and Syaoran back at their house for dinner.

Sakura spent some time playing with her nephew on the living room floor and exploring the house she grew up in, whilst Syaoran and Touya spoke on the porch.

"Mr Li thank you for taking the time to bring my sister out here"

"Please call me Syaoran, and at this point I think I'll do anything for your sister's happiness" he paused and moved a little closer, "Touya, I know about Ichiro Sano and I'm gonna take care of that"

"Syaoran knowing my sister, I don't think you should do anything that may cause harm to yourself, it will destroy her if anything happens to you. I don't think you want to put her through that...think about it"

Touya spoke just like Sakura but not until now Syaoran understood what she meant. They were interrupted by her footsteps on the porch. "Touya, I hope you not threatening Syaoran"

"No kaijuu, I happen to like him a lot"

"That's good to here, Sadae says that dinner is ready" she tip-toed and gave Syaoran a kiss on his cheek.

After a delicious dinner and a serving ice-cream, it was getting dark and trip back to city was going to be long.

After an hour of driving the rain began to fall heavily, the road was dark and visibility was to a minimum, Syaoran drove cautiously and reduced his speed.

He looked over and smiled at Sakura wrapped in her cute bear cub hoodie.

"Sakura, I think we should go to the estate, its close by. We shouldn't be driving in this weather"

"Ok" she agreed.

The lamps around the grounds lit the driveway and the gardens, Syaoran used his remote to open the large gates, and approaching the house Sakura can see that it was dark.

"Why is the house in darkness?"

"No one is here, Mother is in Thailand, Wei is accompanying her and the entire staff got the weekend off"

"Ohh"

He parked the vehicle and took an umbrella out of the back seat, he looked over to her and said, "Stay here, I'll come around to get you", she smiled and nodded.

He opened the umbrella and moved towards the passenger side to his surprise Sakura was already standing outside of the vehicle barefoot, the rain wetting her completely, her vest and leggings now sticking to her skin.

He locked eyes with her, he's seen that look on her face before and he knew exactly what she wanted. He threw the umbrella on the ground and caressed her waist, they kissed each other hungrily.

She slammed him up against the SUV, then slackened his pants making them fall to his ankles. The heavy raindrops didn't deter them from their heated moment in the cold downpour.

She reached for the backdoor and opened it pushed him inside the vehicle, Sakura was still standing in the rain, he looked at her confused. Keeping her eyes on him, she began to slowly undress, taking off her vest, her leggings, her bra then seductively turning around to take off her panties while bending over, his eyes popped and his jaw dropped.

His heart almost stopped, he was being transported to some seductive male fantasy. The kind of woman you would only talk about with the guys. But this case this was one encounter he didn't mind keeping to himself.

She was completely naked and standing in the rain, Sakura Kinomoto – SEX GODDESS.

She walked over slowly with her eyes still on him and climbed into the back seat, the door remained opened. Who cares that rain was blowing into the car, the rain and the cold air provided relief from the heat exuding off their bodies. She gently straddling him and began to lick and kiss his neck, nibbling his earlobe.

For the first time a woman made him shiver and his toes curl.

She unbuttoned his shirt slowly exposing his chest, he put his arms completely around her waist and pressed their bodies together, he was moaning from the attention she was placing on his ear and neck.

Her hands slowly moved down his chest, past his stomach. She pulled his member out of its confinement stroking him gently, he bit lips and closed his eyes. Her body move up and came back down on him, he let out a gasp and his eyes shot open that made her smile with content, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately.

She began to move her body up and down, he clutched her hips and she grabbed a fistful of his hair. His face was priceless, she didn't know if he feeling pleasure or he wanted to cry. She was totally in control of him, nowhere to run, trapped under this stunning woman. Her movements were slow are seductive bumping and grinding on his lap.

For most of the time they kept looking into each eyes, Syaoran relished this moment she was a beast, she was fierce and she was his. He caressed the beautiful creation on top of him taking him to another dimension of pleasure.

Her slow actions were torturing him, he wanted to turn her over and pound the living daylights out of her, but he realised this was what she wanted. Some of his tension was released as he dragged his fingertips forcefully against her back leaving lines in all directions.

She began to move faster, she threw back her head as her entire body was moving in one motion, her plump breast and hardened nipples were ripe, he's never seen her like this. He didn't care if he was being taken advantage of, her knob felt good rubbing against him, her womanhood was wet, hot and ready to climax, her face became red as she let out a fierce scream he immediately pulled her down onto to him deep sending shockwaves through her body.

His moans were ravenous as he buried his face in her chest, burying his mouth suckling until she felt the burning sensation on her skin. She felt him, his member pumping deep inside of her.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him. Still shocked from moment he pierced her emerald eyes.

"Oh my god Sakura...what was that?"

"I've always wanted to make love in the rain and in a car"

"Ms Kinomoto...I'm not done with you yet"

She giggled as he placed her on her back to begin again.


	10. Her opinion

**Chapter 10 – Her opinion**

Janai stood at the entrance of Sakura's office as a petite, dark haired young woman amethyst eyes walked straight up to her desk. She splayed her hands on the cherry top surface and leaned forward.

"Sakura Kinomoto"

Her eyes were focused on her monitor but she recognized that voice, she smiled and looked up slowly.

"Tomoyo Daidouji, why didn't you tell me you were coming back so soon?" she got up from her desk to hug her best friend.

"Nah, I had some things to do before I could see you, so what's going on? Touya told me you have a new boyfriend"

"Hahaha, yeah I do but you came just in time. I'm about to leave in ten minutes. How about we go to my place"

"Cool, can I cook I'm starving"

"Sure Tomoyo"

…..

Tomoyo made a simple and delicious meal of mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, baked chicken breast and gravy. Tomoyo is fantastic cook, and she made the task look simple, in two shakes dinner was served.

After a long day at work, Sakura sprawled herself across the couch with her scrumptious meal on her lap.

"Touya told me that you saw Ichiro in the airport, why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to upset you...and I didn't come here to talk about Ichiro. So let's hear about this new boyfriend"

"Ok...it's Syaoran Li"

"WHAT...WHAT, President of Li Corporations, Syaoran Li"

"Yeah"

"Oh my God Sakura, you are going make a lot of women unhappy. How long have you two been together?"

"Approximately six months"

"Cool, so when am I gonna meet him?"

"I don't know, he's been away for two weeks now in Hong Kong. I think he's coming back tomorrow. What about you, how was England?"

"It was nice, mother is going to do a show in Milan in a week. You know I get bored if I'm not doing anything with my hands. I told her I needed a break but we're scheduled to meet up in two weeks for..."

They were interrupted by Sakura's phone vibrating.

"Sorry Tomoyo let me get this...Hey how are you?"

"Hi, are you at home"

"Yeah, but I..."

"Okay I'm coming"

"What?"

Tomoyo glanced over to Sakura "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's Syaoran he..." her answer was cut short by a knock on the door, as soon she opened the door he took her face into his hands and kissed her fervently.

She was caught by surprised and stumbled back a step, she wrapped her hands around his waist pulling him close to her. Tomoyo sat there in disbelief, her mouth gaping open, this was too much, she loudly cleared her throat between the moans and shuffling of feet. Syaoran opened one eye and saw the young lady sitting daintily on the love seat.

Sakura stopped and looked around at Tomoyo, "Oh sorry Tomoyo...Syaoran this is Tomoyo Daidouji, Tomoyo this is Syaoran Li"

"Oh Ms Daidouji, I heard a lot about you. Finally it's good to meet you...umm Sakura we need to talk it's important"

"Oh, well I'll go on home..."

"No Ms Daidouji, it will only take ten minutes, you don't have to go please, I just need to borrow her"

Tomoyo nodded and answered sheepishly, "Okay I'll stay here"

"Is everything okay Syaoran? What's going on?" Sakura said with grave concern.

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and carted her off to her bedroom, Tomoyo can still hear Sakura's worried voice going down the hall. A few seconds after the door closed, Tomoyo heard a slight thump on a wall of the apartment.

Just as Syaoran said, ten minutes later Sakura came walking out of the room with a flushed expression and little beads of sweat on her forehead. Tomoyo looked at her with her eyes half opened and a sneer on her face. Pointing her finger at Sakura's face in circular motion mockingly she said, "You forgot to fix your hair"

Sakura quickly ran her fingers through her locks, not long after Syaoran came walking out the room without his trench coat, and slighted tousled. He went straight to the kitchen for a glass of water without watching anyone.

Tomoyo pressed her lips against each other trying not to smile, her eyes danced from left to right looking at both of them. After quenching his thirst he walked into the living room, "Sakura I'm jet-lagged, I'm gonna take a little nap, excuse me Ms Daidouji"

"That's okay, and please call me Tomoyo"

Syaoran bent over and kissed Sakura on her forehead and walked back to the bedroom.

"Hahaha, you two went to 'talk', that's what people are calling it now?"

"What?"

Sakura's face was reddened; she knew her best friend was sharpest person alive.

"Oh my god, does he have a brother?"

"No, he has four sisters"

"I can see why you're so happy, you're probably in bed having sex any chance you get"

"No, come to think of it, we never had sex in bed"

"Huh? So where do you do it?"

"Well we did it twice on this rug..." immediately Tomoyo pulled her feet up onto the seat, "in his SUV, twice in work in the copy room, in my car in the underground carpark, on the estate under a tree, oh in his kitchen on the counter, the..."

"Okay that's enough Sakura, ugh"

"You asked" Sakura chuckled loudly, "How about we meet up for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything, you should bring Syaoran I want to make sure he makes the grade"

"I think you'll approve, he's a good guy"

"I know it's too early to tell, but I think he loves you very much Sakura"

"I won't go that far Tomoyo, I know he _likes _me very much and he _cares_ about me"

"You don't think he loves you?"

"If he did, I believe he would say it"

"I agree, he would say it when he's ready, but do you love him?"

"Yes I do...I'm afraid he'll change once I say it...that's what happened to Ichiro"

"Sakura you can't compare your relationship with Ichiro to this one. That's not fair, not to Syaoran and most of all not to yourself, you deserve better. Trust me, he loves you"

"Okay Tomoyo...now on to you, where's your boyfriend?"

"Ha, I haven't snuffed him out yet, my mother tried setting me up, twice. Hun, it's getting late I think I should go"

"Tomoyo, thanks for spending the evening with me" Sakura embraced Tomoyo and walked her out the door down to the elevator.

"Tomorrow at noon by Deja's"

"Ok, bye Sakura"

"Bye Tomoyo

She walked back to apartment and reminisced over the conversation she had with her dear friend.

The truth is, she was comfortable with her relationship Syaoran. She didn't expect him to fall in love with her, he is rich, well-mannered, connected and extremely handsome. She expects his mother to approve a woman within his calibre and standards to settle down with.

Exactly what will she be able to contribute to their union and by extension his family? She was simple, sometimes clumsy and came from an ordinary middle class home, her both parents are deceased and her brother lived a modest and honest life.

Always leave room for disappoint she told herself, she won't be surprised if Syaoran got bored with her in a few months, at that time she would already have gotten enough experience at Li Corp and then she would move on to greener pastures. Seeing Syaoran Li with someone else would hurt her, but she'd be happy for him.

In the darkness, she quietly crawled into bed and pulled the covers, between sleep and wake instinctively he put his arm around her bringing her closer him.

She drifted off to sleep with Tomoyo's words of wisdom echoing through her conscience.


	11. Their opinion

**Chapter 11 – Their opinions**

Tomoyo and Sakura sat chatting and laughing at the restaurant around midday. Unexpectedly Sakura felt Syaoran sit down next to her.

"Hi sorry we're late" he gave her a smack on her lips.

Sakura looked up and saw Reilly standing next to Tomoyo staring at her with his mouth slightly open and his hands in his coat pockets.

"Syaoran, who is this guy? Tell your friend he's freaking me out"

"Sorry Tomoyo, Reilly please sit down" Syaoran insisted.

Reilly's intense gaze still fixed on Tomoyo, she became annoyed and raised an eyebrow, "Did we come here to eat, or you're gonna sit there and stare at me all afternoon"

"I think I'm gonna sit here and stare at you" Reilly responded with a smile, "Sorry I'm kidding, Reilly O Neal" he held out his hand to her.

"Tomoyo Daidouji" she said shaking his hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you Ms Daidouji...Tomoyo Daidouji fashion designer"

"Yeah that's me but you can call me Tomoyo, just don't stare at me like that again"

"I'll try not to, it's just you're so beautiful and..."

"OKAY, now that you've gotten that out of way Reilly let's order lunch" Syaoran interrupted loudly.

...

After having lunch, the ladies excused themselves to the bathroom. Reilly found himself again gazing after Tomoyo as she walked away.

"Reilly, I'm not gonna let you toy with my girl's best friend if your intentions aren't good, forget about it"

"She's really nice Syaoran I think I want to see her again"

"C'mon man, if you hurt her I'm the one that has to hear about from Sakura. She's a nice young lady, I'm warning you"

"You shouldn't be worrying about me, what about you? A few weeks ago I asked you if you love Sakura and you didn't answer me"

"Sakura is afraid of Ichiro, she's so afraid of him I think she might pick up and leave at any time. I'm not gonna invest my feelings into something that might be unstable. God I'm trying my best not to fall in love with her, but it's really hard"

"So you love her?"

"Yeah I guess I do"

"Have you told her?"

"How can I tell her, I just told...what is this about Reilly?"

"I heard you mention that Sakura is afraid of her ex but what are you afraid of? I'll tell you, you're afraid of repeating the same mistake you made in college, you're afraid of falling in love with wrong woman, c'mon Syaoran the blind can see that that woman loves you. It's time to get over this...this thing you got since Everly..."

"Don't get carried away Reilly, I'm over that, and there's nothing wrong with me not wanting to dive in head first into some..."

They were both startled by a tall, slim, sophisticated young woman with long red hair standing by their table. "Well well well, look at this, two peas still in the same pod"

"Everly?" Reilly gasped in shock, or was it confusion or was it disgust. Syaoran's eyes were emotionless, deep down she made him mentally drained he was fed up seeing her, or even hearing her name. He looked away from her and completed his drink.

"How are you Syaoran?"

"Zhile, why do I keep running into you in the city?"

"Probably we're destined to start seeing each other a little more"

"I highly doubt that" his lips flickered repulsively.

"C'mon Syaoran, for old time's, how about we have dinner?"

"I don't think so Zhile" with that he saw Sakura and Tomoyo making their way towards their table. Syaoran got up hurriedly taking the young lady's elbow and guided her towards the restaurant doors.

It looked suspicious. 'Why was Syaoran carting this woman away, away from everyone, away from me? He doesn't want me to know who she is, what is hiding?'

"Where is Syaoran going?" Sakura asked Reilly.

Reilly hesitated but by not talking could also mean that he was keeping secrets for Syaoran and there was really nothing to hide. By now both Sakura and Tomoyo's attention was solely on him, painted in a corner by two women with their eyes and ear wide open.

"That woman is Syaoran's ex, her name Zhile Wong. In college we called her Everly, her nickname was a personal joke between the both of them. He practically worshiped her, in our last year he asked her to marry him, but she said no without an explanation and she just left, it devastated him. Sakura, you're the first woman he's been with since he broke up Everly and that was five years ago"

Sakura turned to the door to see Syaoran expressively and emotionally talking to the young woman with his hands, it seemed like she made him angry just by standing in front of him. She on other hand was completely composed and seemed to enjoy the fact that she was getting under his skin, she said nothing with a permanent smirk on her face.

Zhile Wong seemed to be a woman that Sakura can see Syaoran marrying. She's exotic dressed in designer labels from head to toe, her skin is radiant and flawless, and she probably comes from some rich, prominent family. Someone his mother surely will approve of.

Suddenly, Syaoran walked away from Zhile and returned to the table like nothing had happened. Sakura looked up she was still standing there. Zhile noticed that he took his place next to a pretty brown hair green eyed woman then she exited the restaurant.

Syaoran sat down and placed his hand on Sakura's thigh. "Don't worry, just needed to clear up something with that lady"

In a small voice she replied, "Okay no problem", she can tell that he was quite upset, she took his hand below the table and squeezed it, trying to console him.

...

Syaoran couldn't concentrate on work his discussion with Zhile was weighing on his mind. He barged into Reilly's office fuming and began to rant.

"She wants us to get back together, after all this time. After what she did to me she thinks she can just waltz back into my life, she didn't even apologize. Every time I see her it's same shit talk but this time I told her that I want nothing to do with her"

Reilly sat at his desk listening to Syaoran blowing his top and pacing in his office.

...

Janai walked into Sakura's office slowly looking behind her, "Ms Kinomoto, Ms Wong is here to see you"

"Who?"

The visitor announced herself, "Ms Zhile Wong, I know I'm here impromptu but I need a word with you Ms Kinomoto" she stood tall and dignified, and had a commanding presence.

'WHAT THE HELL?'

"It's ok Ms Stanley, can you close the door behind you please"

Sakura's eyes followed Janai then she turned her attention to the woman in front of her desk, Sakura remained seated.

"You're the woman Syaoran was speaking to earlier today, how did you know I'm here?"

"I have my ways Ms Kinomoto, I mean how many auburn hair emarld eyed beauties work in this building and, are very close to Syaoran Li. You know I was Syaoran's..."

"I know who you were" cutting her off dryly, "how can I help you Ms Wong"

"I just wanted to meet the woman that stole Syaoran's heart, you're not what I expected though. Don't get me wrong you are pretty and have some sense of style but I thought the woman he'd be with after me, would at least be better than me"

Sakura could feel her temple throbbing, she was furious, she wasn't wealthy or articulate but she didn't deserve to be devalued by anyone especially in her personal space. She slowly rose from her chair locking her eyes with Zhile.

"Now you listen to me, get out my office and don't..."

Both ladies heads turned as they heard a knock on the office glass wall, to Sakura's surprise it was Mistress Yelan. Sakura opened the door, and the Mistress entered the office glaring at Ms Wong.

"Ms Kinomoto is this woman an acquaintance of yours"

"No Mistress Yelan, she was just leaving"

"Zhile Wong"

"Good day Mistress Yelan"

"Why are you here? You don't have to answer that. My son has no more interest in you and harassing his current girlfriend is not a wise move. You're not welcomed in this building" the Mistress then motioned the security guard to escort her away.

_Sakura 1, Zhile 0 _

Sakura was amazed by the Mistress actions, she closed the door and told Sakura to have seat.

"I never liked her, I always knew she would hurt him, I caught her lying and being very manipulative on some occasions. He knew I didn't approve of her, but he didn't care. When he told me he wanted to marry her I couldn't give him my blessing. When the engagement didn't develop he was unhappy for a long time but I believed that was the best thing that could have happen to him."

Sakura's face was blank, she felt violated, 'What just happened' she was mentally beating herself.

"Are you ok Ms Kinomoto?"

"I'm fine Mistress, thank you"

Her office door swung open and Syaoran rushed in. His fists were clenched and his rage radiated from the doorway.

"Where is she?"

"I sent her away Xiao Lang" the Mistress reassured him, he looked over to Sakura, her back was turn to him, he walked around and observed her staring out the window with a blank stare.

She didn't make eye contact with him, she couldn't.

The Mistress actions proved that she accepted her son's current relationship but the cruel words of Zhile were repeating in her mind.

"_...I thought the woman he'd be with after me, would at least be better than me"_


	12. Affirmation

**Chapter 12 – Affirmation **

It was Saturday close to one in the afternoon, Syaoran spent an hour putting Sakura's apartment back in order. She and Tomoyo spent Friday night watching movies, eating popcorn and mixing daiquiris.

He had to ask Mrs. Chang the building manager to let him into her apartment, with Syaoran's obvious charm and good looks all he had to do was smile and ask and by now all Sakura's nosey neighbours knew Syaoran Li.

When he walked in the through the door to her apartment, some of the throw pillows were on the floor, the TV was still on but displayed a screen of static. Her blender, fruits and alcohol were left out on the counter, popcorn was strewn across the living room and the kitchen floor.

He went to Sakura's room to find her swallowed up between her sheets, body-hugging a pillow and her bedroom lights on. He could see that it was a wild night, he took a few seconds to watch to her sleep it was something that captivated him, he would lean in and kiss her cheek every time.

A few minutes later, she began to stir below the covers. She opened her eyes slowly to see Syaoran looking back at her with his hand on his chin sitting on a chair next to the bed.

Slowly she rose up against the head board rubbing her face and cracking her neck, "Good morning" she said innocently, "how did you get in here?"

"Good afternoon, Mrs Chang let me in"

"It's afternoon, what time is it?"

"Almost half one, you okay?"

"Yeah, Tomoyo and I tore up the place a little"

"What time did you go to bed?"

"Around four. I couldn't sleep, we were watching the 'The Conjuring'. Tomoyo was laughing through the whole movie but I thought it was scary. I couldn't sleep with the lights off"

He chuckled at her expression he knew she hated horror movies. On the few occasions they went to the cinema to watch horror flicks she would squeeze his hands uncomfortably or have her face buried in his jacket.

Since the incident with his ex, Sakura was behaving reserved and aloof in the office. He was now in the mood to ask the question that has been plaguing his mind for the last few days. His mood became serious, he wanted to know, "Sakura, what happened with Zhile, what did she say to you?"

"It's nothing Syaoran, really forgot about it"

"It is something, for the past few days you've been acting differently. Please don't shut me out Sakura, I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped her from..."

"You shouldn't be apologizing for that, her finding me was inevitable, there are some things you can't control Syaoran"

"So what is it, what's wrong?"

She looked away from him and pursed her lips, "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. I allowed that woman to claw at my emotions, and I sat there and said nothing. Basically she said that she thought you would have chosen a woman better than her, she said I wasn't good enough for you, and for a while I believed it. I had this...notion, that the Mistress thought that I wasn't suitable to be with you either and..."

He closed eyes and waved his hands above his head, "Okay stop". He sighed heavily got up and took a seat next to her on the bed, "Look at me" he whispered.

She could tell that he was slightly irritated and probably her thoughts were unfounded and misguided, "Sakura I said look at me".

When she looked up her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, her face moist from the streams of tears on her cheeks, his thumb swept the wetness away. He moved towards her face, they were few inches apart.

"You spoke about Zhile and my mother, do you know what I think"

"No"

"I think, that what I think is important and what you think is important. Anyone besides you and me it doesn't matter Sakura. The day I got over Zhile I realized that she is self-centred and arrogant, and I couldn't see that when we were together because I loved her. You're nothing like her Sakura and she's wrong, you are better than her"

He held her face as the tears were flowing from her eyes again, she grabbed him forcefully and embraced him. She knew what he wanted say but according to Tomoyo he will say it when he's ready.

He gently broke their hold, "My sisters and their families are at the beach today that's why I'm here. Are you doing anything?"

"No, I'll go get ready now...and Syaoran thank you"

He simply smiled as she left the room. He was little angry that Zhile came to challenge Sakura, but for now he would leave it alone.

...

Syaoran turned onto a secluded dirt road within an orange grove. The road ended on a remote bay, the water was clear and aqua-blue, the fragrances of citrus and the ocean smelt crisp and clean.

When she got out the convertible she closed her eyes and opened her arms to the strong ocean breezes and peaceful surroundings. Along the beach was a blanket of trees with thick canopies, in the distance she could see the children running and screaming on the beach. As they walked towards his relatives, Syaoran instinctively took Sakura's hand in his. Every time he does that it never gets old or felt embarrassing or out of place, it was comfortable and natural and to her it signalled that she belonged with him.

"Is this a private beach?"

"Yup"

As they approached one of his sisters Fanren, she jumped up and hugged her, "Hi Sakura, I haven't seen you since the brunch event".

"I know Syaoran has piling work on my desk, he's working me to death, ugh" Sakura remarked cynically.

"Hey that's not true" Syaoran said in his defence.

Sakura peered at a couple about twenty feet away from everyone. She let go of Syaoran and walked slowly towards them, her eyes burst open when she recognised the man and the woman.

"Tomoyo? Reilly?"

"Hi Sakura, Reilly asked me to hang out...so I'm here, hanging out"

"That's ok Tomoyo I'm glad you're here" she grinned happily at her friend, she then turned to Reilly with a straight face and poked him in the shoulder "I'm watching you"

Sakura turned to leave and bumped right into Syaoran's chest but he grabbed onto her before she toppled over.

"I already warned him Sakura, I think he's on his best behaviour"

"Now wait a minute, I can take care of myself guys" Tomoyo cried defiantly.

"Trust me Tomoyo this isn't about you" three of them were now looking at Reilly suspiciously.

"Okay, okay best behaviour, I get it. Syaoran I need to talk Tomoyo alone, you're encroaching on my space"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, took Sakura's hand and led her away from the couple.

"Do you think Reilly is interested her, I mean I don't want get in their way, she's my best friend and Reilly is your best friend. I don't want her to get hurt"

"Tomoyo is smart, if Reilly comes at her with bullshit I bet she'll know it, but I think he likes her and trust me, him wanting to get to know a woman is different. He's someone that doesn't hang around for too long"

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of"

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Tomoyo and Reilly and have been seeing each other every day since that day at the restaurant.

"What? And she didn't tell me anything?"

"Nah she realized that you were upset over that juvenile display by Zhile. That's why she spent last night getting you drunk and eating popcorn, she wanted to cheer you up"

"Well once she's happy I'm happy for her"

Sakura sat in shade with Syaoran's head on her lap, the cool breeze made it easy to fall asleep. She played with his chocolate brown locks as the ocean breeze filtered through them, her soft fingers making circular motions on his face, he looked so cute and boyish in his slumber.

The atmosphere felt as if it was purging her from all the negative beliefs, the wind washed over her body and through her soul. She was calm, at peace and weightless.

In that moment, she became overwhelmed with passion, she was deeply in love with this attractive and valiant man sleeping on her lap. She wanted to rouse him right now and declare it, she couldn't lock these feeling inside any longer.

She leaned forward close to his ear and whispered, "I love you Syaoran Li", the burden from saying it was almost lifted, she wanted him to hear her and to respond but he didn't open his eyes. She kissed his forehead and lean back with her eyes fixed on the beautiful bay.


	13. Personal

**Chapter 13 - Personal**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open in the darkness, the moonlight slightly peeping through her window illuminating the corner of the room, she was laying on her side. Beneath the covers, the touch of a familiar hand made its way under her vest, her breath flickered with anticipation, this hand caressing her stomach moving towards her chest. This couldn't be a dream, his strong, warm body pressing against her back and gentle kisses being placed on her neck.

Is this really a dream?

She blushed when she felt his breath close to her ear, her eyes trailed over to the alarm clock, it was 2:11am. She closed her eyes as his thumb ran over her hardened nipple. The course of pleasure changed, with his hand was now moving south below her belly button. Expertly slipping his hand in her boy shorts caressing her womanhood, she jerked her body moaning and huffing. She became spell-bound she wanted more and her mind was ready.

He moved from behind her then she laid flat on the bed, slipping his body between her thighs and dove straight into a seductive kiss, her hands gripping his waist as she tried to pull him in closer. He suddenly lifted himself from her mouth, instantly he took her both wrists with one hand over her head pinning them down to a pillow. The other hand made their way back into her underwear this time, two fingers parted her folds and penetrated her warm flesh, and before she could let out a scream he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Her muffled moans excited him further, her hips were moving in sync with him, she automatically bent her knees to let him in further. He felt her walls tighten around his digits then he released her mouth when her climax came to the surface, to his ears her delicious cries were sexy, and it sounded even more pleasing in the silence of the night.

_Unwittingly, her attire is the reason for this sexual attack. She would normally wear pyjamas to bed but for some reason she wore a vest and a pair of boy shorts, he was already sleeping before she lay down next to him._

_Syaoran awoke with his hand on her thigh taking note all her exposed skin at his leisure, he smiled as felt no evidence of a bra._

He slowly took off both pieces of her clothing along with his. She melted in his kiss as their bodies collided, lips upon lips, skin against skin, her fingers roughly pulling his hair. His hand made its way to the small of back to bring her upward to his chest. He deliberately pressed his erection on her warm mid-centre making her body jolt.

She knew he was teasing her and she hated it, she wanted him to fill her completely to feel his length and breath. Her womanhood was throbbing and aching to be pulverized and satisfied.

Then it hit her, they were having sex in bed...no in her bed. The question of, 'How come?' came to mind...but what the hell it wasn't time to think about that, what, when, where, how...who cares.

Her mind was instantly drawn back to the moment when she felt him penetrate her, his slow hard thrust sending shockwaves through her body and out her finger tips and toes. He didn't mind as her fingernails were digging into his lower back, she took pleasure in watching him tower over her, his form filled with majestic masculinity.

He swooped down to devour her breast, placing hickeys on her neck making her moan and exhale with every thrust. He lifted her knee and she arched her body, now reaching the hilt. Slowly driving within her deeper and deeper, his hands clutched the sheets as moaned on top of her. The sweet taste of sweat and the heat emanating off her skin drove him crazy, she couldn't breathe fast enough to fill her lungs.

She called out his name passionately, stuttering and gasping as he felt her climax again. He pulled her body upward embracing her forcefully with one arm, and then she felt it, his release. She could feel his accelerated breath against her neck.

A few seconds passed with him still holding her in the same manner, she understood now and 'How come?' _This_ sexual encounter felt different...passionate and personal, she also understood where they were in their relationship...they just turned another corner.

...

"Something is different about you"

"Tomoyo, I already told you there is nothing going on. Everything is same since the last time you ask a week ago"

"Okay but you know I'll find out"

"There's nothing to find out"

"Anyway I have some good news, mother is coming back home. Which means she will need some inspiration for her next project, so I won't be travelling for a while?"

"Thank goodness, I was getting use to having you around" Sakura said while she was busily shuffling through her documents.

"Sakura you look busy. I hope you don't mind me staying here with you, I don't want to distract you or anything"

"No it's cool. Just as long you don't mind staying here whenever I'm done, if you get bored you can go visit Reilly too"

"That's okay, I've spent enough time with Reilly. What do you think I'm trying to do, smother myself to death?"

"Don't tell me you're fed up of him already?"

"No it's not that. Everybody needs space, I like my space. Reilly is cool, but I've seen him twice today. I think that's enough" Tomoyo replied mockingly. "I haven't seen Syaoran since two Saturdays ago, has he left the country again?"

"No, he's been involved in a lot of meetings with the Mistress. He's just really busy that's all...I've been wanting to ask you..." Tomoyo looked in Sakura's direction for the question. "Where is Ichiro Sano?"

Tomoyo sighed, closed the magazine and leaned back on the chair. "Uncle gave him some additional 'duties' he's been preoccupied in the south. You may not know but Syaoran went to see him"

"Yeah I found out about that accidentally"

"Well after that meeting he decided to get him out of town. Uncle may not feel the same way about Ichiro but he doesn't want to spoil his relationship with the Li family."

"I haven't seen him around in four months and I was just wondering..."

"What Sakura, if he was dead? Look, my biggest regret was introducing you to Ichiro in the first place. Thank God he's only my cousin by marriage, he's cruel, he's an embarrassment and he's disgusting. You need not worry; Uncle is taking care of it"

"I prefer your Uncle have a hand in Ichiro's business, I don't want Syaoran getting to close to Ichiro. If anything happened to Syaoran I would never forgive myself"

"Everything is okay now, you're safe"

"Thanks, I'm gonna get these copied. I'll be back in ten"


	14. Good news

**Chapter 14 – Good news**

It was the eighth consecutive week without Syaoran. Over the last six months Sakura's days has become routine, work Monday to Friday and spend the weekend with Syaoran. She didn't take into consideration his travels, her best friend although she won't admit it was smitten by Reilly O Neal and was spending more and more time with him.

Work was becoming a distraction; she would begin to feel depressed when she needed to go see Mrs Hanoi. Her head would turn every time she passed by his empty office, she missed him tremendously.

He would call or Skype her every day to say that he missed her, but she wouldn't say it in return. She prefers to say hurry back soon, or I'll be waiting when you get back. Saying I miss you meant that she would take him away from responsibilities and duties to the organisation.

In her mind, he was the President of Li Corporation first and her boyfriend second.

For the past two weeks she hasn't been eating lunch on time and has resulted in a slight acid reflux condition. Feeling the burn in her stomach was the signal to find something to eat, but today it felt worst she was too weak to go out.

She decided to order lunch when Tomoyo skipped through her office door.

"Heyyy...ugh you don't look so good. What's wrong?"

"I'm just hungry, I haven't had lunch yet"

"Ok I'll take you."

"Fine" Sakura said unwillingly.

...

Tomoyo pulled in front of the restaurant in her new red Audi A3. She was surprised that paparazzi were stationed at the entrance.

"God that means some celebrity is there having lunch. Okay Sakura put on your shades and just walk through, keep your head down"

Tomoyo exited the car as the valet attendant opened the door. In unison the crowd of photographers and reports made the way to Tomoyo. The flashing bulbs and the swarm of voices caught Sakura by surprise she jumped as she thought they were going to stampede over her.

"Ms Daidouji, will you be doing this latest project alone or collaborating with your mother?", "Is there going to be a show soon and when?", "Are the rumours of you starting your fashion label true?", "Do you care to respond to the last showing in Milan", "Ms Daidouji, Ms Daidouji"

They walked through the sea of flashing lights quickly and made their escape through the restaurant doors.

"Whoa, the last time that happened we were was seventeen"

"Yeah well that happens every time I decide to go to some Hollywood type restaurant, but they not here for me. We just happened to show up"

The concierge greeted them at the entrance, "Ah Ms Daidouji and guest, come this way" he led them across the dining area where Sakura was able to see a large party of eight sitting on far side of the room. Her eyes scanned across the faces when she came upon a familiar one.

"Oh, that's reason they're here" Tomoyo remarked silently taking her seat.

"Who are they Tomoyo?"

"It's the Wong family, and I see your bitter rival Zhile Wong is here too"

"That is not funny Tomoyo, I just lost my appetite. Who is the Wong Family?"

"They are descendants of the Imperial Dynasty. They are mostly cousins and very, very distant relatives, but still cut from the same cloth"

"So Zhile Wong is almost royalty?"

"Yea almost. She's more like a Royal bitch to me. We came here to eat, excuse me..." when Tomoyo gestured for a server Zhile turned her attention to her then looked across to Sakura.

The women scowled at each other maliciously. Sakura didn't dare look away, she stood her ground. She wasn't going to back down a second time. She jerked as she felt Tomoyo nudged her foot under the table.

Zhile gave an evil grin and looked away, leaning to the left whispering in another woman's ear. The older woman turned her direction to Sakura, scanned her features then looked away with a straight face.

"Sakura are you going to let them spoil your afternoon? C'mon"

Finally, a platter of appetizers arrived to their table which consist of fried shrimps, chicken wings, fried calamari and chicken rings.

Sakura tried to remain focused solely on Tomoyo. She was going on about her latest project and the challenges she had with Somomi. Sakura sat opposite Tomoyo mechanically shaking her head and agreeing with everything Tomoyo was saying, her hand was going back and forth through the appetizers and dipping sauces

"Sakura, Sakura what are you doing?"

"What?"

"You know that's calamari and shrimp right?"

"Yeahhhh?"

"You don't eat calamari or shrimp remember"

"I don't know it's delicious"

"Just don't throw up in my car. Are you even listening to me? Your mind is somewhere else..."

"I just miss him that's all"

"I know you do. So it's my duty to keep you occupied until he comes back"

After they completed their main course Sakura order a chocolate fudge brownie to satisfy her sweet tooth while Tomoyo sipped on a hot cappuccino.

"I wasn't gonna tell you but I designed and made a dress for you"

"Really? Don't tell me, it's for the Christmas charity ball next week?"

"Yeah I wasn't gonna tell you but you have to fit into it so I can make my alterations. Don't worry your dress is unique I'm not putting it in the new collection."

"Tomoyo thank y..." Sakura's mood changed when she felt presence standing their standing table.

"Ms Daidouji, it's a pleasure to meet you in person"

Through graceful poise and composure Tomoyo sat looking up at Zhile Wong with her hands placed on her lap, she glanced at the hand presented to her and made no attempt to shake it.

"How can _I_ help you Ms Wong?" Tomoyo asked in a meek and rhetorical voice

Laughing off her obvious embarrassment Zhile remarked, "I noticed you sitting here and I just had to introduce myself, naturally you know my family as I do yours and I believe our mothers are acquainted with each other. I'm also looking forward to the next Daidouji presentation. I have a few pieces from the last collection, they're exquisite"

"Hmm I'm glad you like them" she replied modestly.

"Ms Daidouji, you and I indeed have a lot in common"

"Really, please elaborate" Tomoyo said curiously.

"We are women that seek to conquer our dreams, like the finer things, born into a higher standard of life and live by a strict code of principles. Your friend here, she doesn't belong with _us_, she's doesn't understand how this world works, but you do and I'm sure..."

Tomoyo's expression became firm and dark, "What is your point Ms Wong"

"This parasite doesn't belong with him, Syaoran Li deserves someone that..."

Tomoyo suddenly rose up from her seat, upright face to face with Zhile standing proudly in her Jimmy Choo four inch pumps. Tomoyo clenched one hand in a fist and the other pointing to Zhile's face.

"So he should be with you Ms Wong...you're horrendous. How dare you come to my table, insult my best friend and lecture me about standards. Your behaviour is incredible and by the looks of it I'd say the better woman won."

Silence filled the room as more than sixty pair of eyes was now locked on Tomoyo and Zhile, with their mouths open.

Zhile stood there flabbergasted; this was so unexpected she couldn't believe that the conversation would take this turn. She looked over to Sakura who now had her hands below her chin and winked at her mockingly.

_Sakura 2, Zhile 0 _

Suddenly flashbulbs went off in the restaurant as the concierge realised that some rouge paparazzi made their way in during the commotion. Zhile stormed off at her table holding her head high all the way.

As if nothing had happened Tomoyo turned to Sakura, "Did you enjoy your lunch?"

"Yes, it was exquisite" she replied sarcastically whilst laughing.

"Ok let's go"

"Tomoyo"

"Yes Sakura, you're my fucking hero"

...

In the car Sakura silently suffering in pain. Her stomach was being assaulted by a series of cramps. Tomoyo looked over and noticed Sakura cold sweating in the air conditioned car.

"Sakura what's matter? Talk to me, I know, it has to be that seafood."

"No this is different it feels like gas"

"Gas and you're cold sweating, no way. My Doctor is close by"

"I'm not seeing a Doctor Tomoyo"

"Really? You're in not in any position to stop me"

Sakura sat in the waiting room with her head between her knees grimacing in pain, Tomoyo sat next to her comforting her stroking her hair.

When the Doctor announced her name, they shuffled their way into the room. A pleasant young female practitioner gestured Sakura to make her way to the examination bed.

"Ok Ms Sakura Kinomoto can you describe the pain you're feeling", whilst she was talking the woman checked her pulse and blood pressure.

"Yes...my stomach is cramping...ate shrimp and calamari...I don't know why, but...I don't ever eat that"

The Doctor looked over to Tomoyo when she raised her hands and rolled her eyes "You may by right Ms Kinomoto it could be gas. Can you raise you shirt, I just need to see your stomach"

The woman made deep circular motions across her abdominal area, Sakura winced when she pressed down on her right side.

"Ok Ms Kinomoto you have to relax, can you unbutton your shirt please?" the woman turned to pull the screen across excusing herself from Tomoyo. Sakura laid on the bed with her face in agony, she felt like she was being drained. The Doctor gently pulled the surface of her bra to view and slightly squeeze her nipples. "Alright I'll give you something to ease the pain. Have you been drinking alcohol toady?"

"No ma'am"

"Good, urinate in this cup, there's the bathroom" she pointed behind her.

She pulled open the screen to see an anxious faced Tomoyo Daidouji, "She's fine Ms Daidouji she probably has a little gas, but I need to do some routine urine test, just to be safe"

A few minutes later, a nursing assistant came into the room with medication and exited with the urine sample.

Tomoyo sat on the chair irritated and chastised Sakura with her eyes. "I hope you learnt you lesson Sakura, what made you eat that shrimp?"

"I don't know Tomoyo, I took one and it was delicious, so sue me"

"It could have been worse, it could have been an allergy attack"

"I'm not allergic to it I just don't like it"

They were interrupted by the Doctor walking back into her office, she sat behind her desk and planted her eyes on Sakura's face.

"Are you feeling a little better"

"Yeah the pain is going away, thank you"

"Ok Ms Kinomoto, are you on the pill?"

"Yes?"

"Well from hereon you have to stop taking it...you're pregnant"

"WHAT, NO. I saw my period two weeks ago. How can this happen...I'm on the pill"

"You know that the pill is not 100% is not guarantee against pregnancy and 6% of woman gets pregnant although they're taking the pill. Some women even see their period whilst they're pregnant"

"Yeah just my luck to land within the 6%" she said exasperated.

"Look I did an oral exam to your womb and I examined your breasts...and you are pregnant" she said adamantly, "shall we do an ultra-sound?"

Sakura was wide eyed and dazed, she simply nodded to the Doctor's request. With the help of Tomoyo she got back up on the examination bed when the machine was rolled into the room. She lifted her shirt to allow the cold lubricant to be spread across her tummy. Tomoyo stood next her clutching her hand.

The silence of the room was drown out by the sound the beating heart of the embryo inside of her, tears formed as her eyes penetrated the screen.

"This is your baby Ms Kinomoto" the Doctor said pointing to a portion of the screen, "and by the size, it's estimated to be seven weeks along".

'Seven weeks, the last time I saw Syaoran...the last time we made love in bed. I'm going to have a baby, Syaoran's baby. How I'm going to tell him, I'll have to wait until he comes back, I shouldn't call him and then...'

"Sakura did you hear the Doctor, she's giving you a prescription for pre-natal meds. I'm so happy for you, I'm gonna be here with you every step...you're gonna be a mommy"

"Yeah I'm going to be mommy" Sakura whispered.


	15. The night of a Princess

**Chapter 15 – The night of a Princess**

The weather has been cold since Syaoran left but for some odd reason it feels colder tonight.

I'm sitting in my car watching everyone walk into the hotel holding on to their date for dear life...maybe it's the cold...or probably these women know I need a date of my own so they're keeping theirs close.

'Syaoran I miss you so much'

"Sakura keep it together"...damnit, if my makeup and hair is out of place Tomoyo will have my ass. She spent three hours on me just before rushing home to devote sometime to herself.

I adjusted my rear-view mirror passing my hand along my face, 'I'll be okay tonight...no, _we_ will be ok tonight; it just for four hours and it's for charity'

I touched my stomach and closed my eyes thinking of the possibilities, my future...a child.

"Syaoran"

...

Tomoyo knocked on the window interrupting her thoughts waving frantically outside her car.

"Sakura, what the hell...get out of the car, let's go in"

"Coming" as she departed, the valet attendant immediately took the wheel and drove off.

"You've been parked there for almost five minutes, don't you see the long line of cars behind you. Are you ok, you don't feel sick or anything?"

"No I'm fine"

"Well if things change let me know, I don't want Reilly to get suspicious" she whispered.

Tomoyo beamed at Reilly when she met him hallway up the stairs. They approached a tall gentleman beside the entrance.

"Good night sir, names please"

"Yes, O Neal, Daidouji and Kinomoto" Reilly responded.

"Thank you enjoy your evening"

They took off their full length coats when they felt the warmth of the lobby. When Sakura entered the Grand Ballroom she was in awe, she felt like she was in a Disney fairy tale. The light from the chandeliers brightened the pink shimmering lace designed within the frilled skirting of her dress, she felt like a princess.

One her left there was a flash of light as a man took her photograph.

"Thank you" Tomoyo said to the man as he attempted to take another, "I had to see the look on your face when you enter the room"

"Tomoyo this dress is gorgeous"

"...and it's one of a kind, let's go"

Sakura stepped steadily down the winding stairs with Tomoyo moving carefully behind her, the volume of the chatter dipped as many people looked upon her in admiration. She decided to start from her left to cover the circumference of the hall, greeting all these people was going to be a tiring task, the room was gigantic.

She locked her arm with Tomoyo's and made their way around the room, she knew she was needed to explain the origin of Sakura's dress.

Slowly making their between tables, Sakura heard her name being summoned not too far from her, "Ms Kinomoto, Ms Kinomoto" she displayed a brimming smile tugging Tomoyo unexpectedly in the direction of the waving hand.

"Mistress Yelan, how are you. Mr and Mrs Hanoi good night"

"Good, my dear please, you and Ms Daidouji sit with us"

Sakura eyes hurriedly scanned the crowd for Syaoran but he wasn't there, she sighed 'The Mistress is here so where is Syaoran?' she thought.

"Ms Daidouji I saw an interesting photograph of you and Zhile Wong in the last week's entertainment magazine. I hope you got say everything you wanted to"

"Actually I did, you know what they about words and pictures. I can give you closed captioned version"

The Mistress chuckled, "...and Ms Kinomoto, I haven't seen you in so long, you look radiant"

"Thank you, my dress was designed and made by Ms Daidouji"

The Mistress leaned across the table and whispered, "I wasn't speaking about the dress"

Sakura felt the blood leaving her face, "Huhhh...umm, wha, what do you mean?" Sakura fumbled with her thoughts as Tomoyo calmly looked away in the other direction.

"I'm going to get some hors d'oeuvres, Sakura...do you want to join me?" Tomoyo asked

"Of course, excuse Mistress Yelan"

"Take your time my dear" she said with a mild smile that lit up her face.

Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's arm with guilt, "Thanks for getting me out of there. Do you think she knows?"

"Of course she knows Sakura, she's a mother of five"

"I hope she won't tell him"

"I doubt it"

"I'm full of nerves, I want to dance"

She must have said very loud, as a response was right next to her ear, "Do you mind dancing with me Ms Kinomoto?"

"Mr Lao of course, I would be delighted" she gave Tomoyo her purse and waved her off. He took her to dance floor in a for a simple box step waltz, she looked graceful in her movements she closed her eyes and enjoyed the music. When it came to end she clapped and Mr Lao thanked for her company she turned taking one step from him when he grabbed her hand gently.

She looked up to her amazement it was Syaoran Li staring back at her, her knees began to tremble under her dress. Her mouth opened but no words came out. The curls of hairs were tickling her neck and shoulders her hand felt heavy in his grip...seconds felt like minutes, her eyes traced along his face. She wanted to launch herself at him, taste the sweet sensation of his lips, his tongue, his mouth...

"Sakura...Sakura. Can I have this dance?"

Her voice was stuck in her throat so she simply shook her head. She took her position back in the centre of the dance floor, when she looked around all the couples were beginning to disperse.

He stood directly in front of her and offered his left hand to her, she took it then she felt his right hand on her back, she shivered when he touched the open back of her dress. He led her in a ballroom dance around the floor, she couldn't help but notice the silence and the hundreds of eyes looking in their direction, following every turn, twirl and step.

"Syaoran everyone is at staring us"

"No Sakura...they're looking at you. They're asking who this beautiful woman that has me mesmerized" her eyes grew as she didn't miss a step.

It was a Gene Kelly and Judy Garland moment.

Syaoran had her elegantly gliding and spinning around the dance floor. Finally she gasped when he pulled her into his chest at the end of the dance. She felt her face moving closer to him then she heard the roar and whistles from the guests, she pulled away immediately and clapped along with Syaoran.

She locked her fingers together walking besides him, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You don't tell me when you're coming back"

"I like to surprise you Sakura" He pulled out a chair next to his mother for her to have a seat, "But you surprised me tonight...I didn't know you could dance like that"

"Ahhhh...there's a lot you don't know about me Mr Li" she said with a smirk. Mistress Yelan gave a slight cough and cleared her throat next to Sakura, she clenched her jaw trying not to blush.

"Are you ok Mother?"

"Yes Xiao Lang I'm perfectly fine"

Sakura motioned her eyes away from Syaoran, he knew when something was wrong, when she was lying, or when something was up, she desperately wanted to tell him.

"Are you looking for Tomoyo...she's over there" Syaoran pointed over to another table where she was seated with Reilly whispering in her ear.

Sakura turned to him suddenly, "Syaoran we need..."

The voice of the Master of Ceremonies was blaring through the room, as he was now at the podium making his introductions. "Sorry Sakura I have to leave you..." he said whilst touching her hand and gazing into her eyes, he had to muster a lot of strength just to get up and walk away.

She smiled meekly as her eyes followed her handsome boyfriend all the way up to the stage. He presented a huge smile and shook the MCs hand, taking a microphone to make his speech.

"Good night everyone, first I would like to thank all of you for stepping out of the comfort of homes on this very cold night to be here. I believe this our 6th Annual Christmas & Charity Event and I would like..."

...

Sakura spent the rest of the night dancing with co-workers and Tomoyo. She and Syaoran would steal glances at each other between the crowds, he was socialising and conversing with his guests. Sakura began to feel weary and exhausted, she didn't feel like she can hold up anymore, her eyes was droopy and heavy and Tomoyo took notice.

"Sakura it's time to go, you're tired and I don't think you should drive. Let's take your car and Reilly will follow me to your place"

She looked over to Syaoran wiggling her fingers saying goodbye, he nodded back to her with a smile.

A blast of cold air gushed over her face and burnt the tip of her nose as she stepped through the hotel doors, her coat was no match for this bitter weather. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around her friend and guided her slowly down the steps. She opened the passenger side placing Sakura into the car and closed the door. She watched Tomoyo run around the front of the car in gusty wind, while buckling her seatbelt the passenger door opened again feeling the cold air rush in. She felt her chin tug and a warm kiss planted on her lips, she smiled kissing him back. She wasn't too tired to kiss her beloved Syaoran, she held on to his shirt collar not wanting to let go.

Tomoyo now in car was staring straight ahead and smiling at them. When they finally came apart he whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow", his lips kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight Tomoyo" he smiled

"Goodnight Syaoran Li"

Sakura touched her swollen mouth and grinned as he walked back into the hotel. "You two are something else" Tomoyo chuckled.

...

"Hi"

"Hi"

Sakura stepped aside to let Syaoran in, he has been gone for approximately nine weeks and two days.

He took her in his arms hugging her tight and rocking her gently, cradling her head and closing his eyes. Her face was buried in chest and her fingers were clasped behind his back. He didn't want to kiss her now, he just wanted to hold her, feel her petite frame against his body, smell the fragrance of her hair, the warmth of her skin. They stood there in that manner for a few minutes without words, their actions said everything.

She let go first as she felt eyes becoming glossy, she looked away from him took his hand and flopped down on the couch.

"I have a surprise for you" he said,

"I'm going on vacation from tomorrow and you're coming with me"

"What? Syaoran I just can't leave work"

He raised his hand in protest, "It's already been taken care of and it's not just me and you...Reilly and Tomoyo are coming"

"Where are we going?"

"To Paris...I know it's cold there too but I promise it will be great"

She didn't care where they were...just as long she was with him...and Paris will be an awesome place to make her announcement.


	16. Première nuit, Première journée

**Chapter 16 - Première nuit, Première journée**

On the Li family private jet they spent twelve hours in the air, and made two one hour stops in China and Turkey.

All of them spent most of their time asleep.

Sakura's head leaned on the window for the entire journey from the airport. The air was chilly but it was not as cold as back home, as a child Sakura spent three years with her father in Lourdes, France before she even met Tomoyo in elementary school. It wasn't something she would talk about unless asked and the only one who knew beside her family was Tomoyo Daidouji. She had a special place in heart for France especially the countryside, she never ventured outside of Lourdes during her three years there but she always had a fascination with Paris.

It was almost nine o'clock at night when Tomoyo led Sakura to her and Syaoran's suite at the Park Hyatt Paris. Syaoran and Reilly went to hotel lounge to have a drink.

Tomoyo and Reilly's suite was across from theirs.

She knew Sakura was exhausted and she wanted to help her settle into bed.

Through her half opened eyes Sakura saw the marvellous luxurious suite, she felt like royalty (well sleepy royalty). The balcony was decorated with garlands, wreaths and Christmas lights. The streets below illuminated with more lights, Christmas trees and decorations and a light layer of snow, in that moment it was the brightest place in the world.

She heard Tomoyo mention that they will venture through Paris the next day but all she can think about was sleep, Syaoran assumed that she had jetlag and told her to go rest up. Almost eighteen hours without a bathe, her body calling out for a shower wasting no time she took off everything, had a shower, changed then threw herself in the king sized bed. She snuggled below the comforter as Tomoyo exited the room.

"Tomoyo"

"Yes Sakura"

"Thanks for taking care of me, I love you"

"Hey you're carrying my godchild; I have to take care of you. I love you too Sakura. See ya in the morning"

….

Syaoran sat at the counter with Reilly staring into his whiskey glass, he knew the answers he needed wasn't in his drink. Reilly touched his shoulder shaking him out of his daze.

"Are you sure man?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I think it's time"

"Yeah but you still haven't told her you love her yet"

"She knows"

"No Syaoran knowing is not enough, you have to tell her. She not a psychic, I don't get you... why it is so difficult to say ..."

"I don't know Reilly" he placed his glass to his mouth and took a big gulp slamming the glass back to the counter.

"I know what you're worried about Syaoran, but she's not like that"

"You're right...she is different"

…..

**8:32AM Monday morning – Paris, France **

Sakura woke up with Syaoran's hand around her waist, suddenly she felt a terrible hunger pain along with a series of rumblings in her stomach.

'I feel you, you're hungry...okay okay'

She pried Syaoran's fingers off and slid away from the bed slowly. Instantly she ran for the phone in the sitting area to call for room service.

"Bonjour...c'est Sakura Kinomoto dans la suite 181. Peut envoyer une commande de pain grillé, confiture, œufs, saucisses, jus, café et des fruits s'il vous plaît ... merci"

"OH GOD", she almost dropped the phone when she turned and saw Syaoran gaping at her in shock leaning on the bedroom door frame.

"YOU SPEAK FRENCH...woman, what else aren't you telling me"

"There is nothing to tell, I lived in France for a while."

"Was that breakfast?"

"Yeah, I ordered toast, jelly, eggs, sausages, juice, coffee and fruit. I'm really hungry"

"You know that's really sexy...speaking French, say something else for me"

"Pourquoi vous me regardez comme vous voulez me manger?"

"What did you say?"

"Why are you looking at me like you want to eat me?"

"Because I do" he pulled her hard against his bare chest fully devouring her lips. She began to moan heavily as he kissed her along her neck and on the top of her breast. With every step within their feverish kissing it took them back to the bedroom. He lay her down gently then pressed himself against her core, his erection made her body quiver. She yearned to feel him inside of her, nine and a half weeks without him was too long.

He wanted make sure she ready for him, he slipped his hand into her shorts and caressed her warm plump folds. She groaned into his mouth as his tongue played with hers, taunting and teasing, he felt her body began to tremble slightly below him, he stopped when he felt wetness on her cheeks, she crying out in ecstasy.

Realizing that he had her in his clutches, he plunged two fingers inside of her causing her legs to rise instantly. She cried out again and jerked her body upwards to him, he smirked when he felt her insides were moist and tight. His lips suckled her neck as he moved his fingers deep within her, when he felt she was almost reaching her climax he stopped.

Quickly he pulled off his shorts and her pyjamas, he brought her legs and up and plunged himself into her, he was right she was so tight and hot. The sudden movement sent shockwaves through their bodies making her scream at the top of her lungs and him groan with pleasure. The sweet curves of her body were too much for him not to explode. His hands gripped the sheets as he tried not to think about her delicious groans, her soft skin against him, her natural scents or the light film of sweat on her body.

He locked his fingers with hers pinning her hands to the bed and dived into another deep sensual kiss then taking her peaks into his mouth. His hands grabbed her waist rocking her body hard on the bed, she pulled him down onto her pulling his hair and arching her back to receive him more. Then he felt her, her walls squeezed and convulsed around him, in return he release himself into her.

She stared at the ceiling as a marathon of heaving breaths could be heard in the room, he placed his head on her stomach as he came back down from his high. She stroked his head lightly and blushed wondering if this might be the right time to make her declaration, his head is right above the child growing inside of her. She closed her eyes and inhaled...

_Shit _

There was a knock on the door.

"Bonjour, madame le petit déjeuner"

"It's breakfast" Syaoran exclaimed as he jumped off the bed, pulled on a robe and answered the door. Sakura also in a robe not too far behind him beamed as she saw the cart of food being wheeled into their room, the hunger in her stomach now took priority as she forget about her confession.

'Tonight I'll tell him, tonight' she thought while biting into an apple.

...

"Tomoyo I didn't come to shop in Paris"

"What... you came to see the Eiffel Tower, it's standing right over there and it's not going anywhere, however, that coat will look perfect with those green eyes of yours and it may not be here tomorrow"

Tomoyo dragged her into yet another store secretly looking for designer maternity clothes. The guys played the roles of the bored 'tag along' boyfriends holding the girls shopping bags.

Tomoyo was going through the racks and placing clothes in Sakura's outstretched hands.

"You know, we can hear you"

"What? I don't understand. You can me what?"

"We can hear you having sex across the hallway"

Sakura almost tripped over her feet, the thought of Tomoyo and Reilly listening to her scandalous behaviour was enough actually stop their vacation in its entirety.

"It a good thing you can't get pregnant, when you're already pregnant"

"Sshhhhhh...Can we talk about something else?"

"Fine by me. When are you planning to tell him?"

"Tonight...when we get back to the hotel"

"Good...so tomorrow I can shop without hiding. After this I think I'll go back to the hotel and have lunch"

"Syaoran and I are going to the Grand Palais"

"Very nice, well go on ahead. I'll see you two later"

Sakura ran up to Syaoran pulling him away from Reilly heading in opposite direction.

"Where are we going Sakura?"

"To the Grand Palais" she said while stopping a taxi.

She pushed him in the car quickly. "Au Grand Palais, s'il vous plait" she shouted to the driver.

Syaoran gave her broad beautiful smile, "I really love the way you speak French"

"How about French kiss then" she replied

He caressed her face and kissed her long and affectionately.

On this day, the Grand Palais was turned into an indoor skating rink, it was another passion that Sakura was in love with, he realized her mood transformed when she entered the indoor arena. It was decorated with Christmas trees, garlands and lights.

He watched her on the sidelines skating across the ice moving at great speeds and bubbly like a child, he was almost afraid that she might hurt herself but she was very good, another secret about herself revealed. He was happy to see her way, he was so glad he hadn't noticed an hour had passed.

Sakura hadn't realised that her feet were tired and sore until she took off the skates. She slowly walked down the stairs and onto the sidewalk.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I haven't done that in years"

"You look like a natural"

"Thanks"

"Where shall we go now?"

"To the Eiffel Tower, pleaseeeee"

"Okay"

They flagged another taxi and got in, "To the Eiffel Tower, please"

"Hey what happened to your French?"

"I'm not speaking anymore French for the day"

"We'll see about that"

Forty-five minutes later they were holding each other looking up at the majestic Tower.

"Are we going up?"

"No not really, we need tickets or book with a group tour to go up there. I just want to wanted to come here, spend some time with you...alone"

"We're alone at the hotel Sakura"

"That's not what I mean, we're out here...in the middle of Paris, god this place is beautiful even in the snow...Syaoran"

"Yeah"

"Do you think about the future?"

"Of course I do. That's my job"

"No that's not what I mean. Your future...a family...you know children"

"Honestly...I haven't gotten that far yet"

"Ohh...well how far have you gotten" she said sorrowfully gazing at the tower.

He turned her cheek to look into his amber eyes, "I heard you Sakura"

She looked at him confused and chuckled, "You heard me?"

"On the beach...when you told me you loved me. I heard you"

Her eyes were wide, her mouth was slightly open and she was speechless.

"I love too Sakura"

She began to breathe heavily as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Don't cry...it's ok Sakura"

She placed her face against his chest and sobbed uncontrollably, "I love you so much Syaoran"

He held her firmly comforting her. He smiled as he looked up at the Tower where he believed he got his confirmation.

...

Two hours later Sakura and Syaoran ate an early dinner then found themselves back at the suite.

She turned on the lights to the bedroom then he turned it back off. In the dark he undressed her slowly, caressing and stroking her curves.

He finally told her he loved her and he wanted to prove it.

Syaoran spent the rest of night devoting himself to satisfying her sensual fantasies, from the shower to the bedroom.

Sakura finally felt safe she was another step closer to telling him. All her doubts and fears disappeared when she heard him declare his love for her.

Her heart now belonged to him and she trusted him completely.

* * *

**Thank you Rosie Chan, Ihaine07, Ems'RR and yingfa07 for you support and great reviews.**

**Hope you like these two chapters ****J**


	17. Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 17 – Trouble in Paradise**

**09:48am Tuesday morning – Paris, France**

Sakura flopped down on a chair next to Tomoyo at restaurant at the hotel to have breakfast. She almost looked ragged, she had to drag herself to the shower to wake herself. Syaoran was already gone with Reilly when she woke up.

With her hand below her chin she observed an American family having breakfast. The woman was pregnant and her husband's hand rested comfortably on her bump with their bubbly five or six year old daughter, she smiled offering in her mind to trade places with them.

'I can't wait to see his face when I tell him'

"SAKURA...SAKURA what's the matter with you, you just woke up didn't you...ugh. We're in Paris, are you gonna spend your days sleeping?"

"Of course not, but...there was a development last night"

"What kind of development? Did you tell him?"

"No it wasn't that...he told me he loved me"

"AAHHHHHH, YEESSSSSS...okay that's good so you have to tell him, today"

"Yeah I will...today."

"Oh look the guys are here. Let's place our order"

Syaoran and Reilly took their seats next to the ladies as the waiter approached their table.

"Are we all having the same thing" Tomoyo asked

"Sure" they replied

After making her request Tomoyo turned to Syaoran and Sakura.

"So where did you two go yesterday"

Syaoran instantly answered, "Sakura went ice skating in the Grand Palais..."

"OUCH" Sakura shouted in agony. Tomoyo was angry, her heel collided with Sakura's toes under the table.

"Avez-vous de vous laisser le cerveau au Japon, le patinage sur glace Sakura"** ("Did you leave your brain in Japan, ice skating Sakura**") Tomoyo said furiously.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked

"Sorry it's nothing Syaoran, go on, where else did you go"

"Oh yeah we went to see the Eiffel Tower and guess what I've made reservations for us to have dinner there at seven"

"Thanks Syaoran that was really nice of you"

Syaoran could clearly see Sakura and Tomoyo glaring at each other he didn't want to pry. Whatever was going on that was between the both of them.

….

"C'mon Tomoyo, stop with the silent treatment, I promise I won't do it again"

"You bet your ass you won't or else I'll tell Syaoran myself. What if you fell or someone ran into you, you're so reckless sometimes. This isn't about you anymore Sakura, you have to take of yourself."

"I know and I'm sorry"

"Okay it's now after eleven, I have to meet up with Reilly, but I'll be back in an hour"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Sakura turned on her heels and entered her favorite place, the bedroom. 'Maybe I can nap for an hour or two then go for lunch' she pulled the comforter all the way up to her chin then drifted off to sleep.

…

An hour later she awoke to silence, and no sight of Syaoran around...again. She sat up in bed and rubbed her hands against her face.

She paused, there was something on her hand, honestly she was afraid to look.

No scratch that she was terrified.

She simply rubbed her thumb on her finger...no it couldn't be. Slowly she stretched out her left hand in front her face. There was a ring on her finger...an engagement ring.

She sat in bed with no emotion, her eyes looked worried she bit her lip.

'Not like this, I can't tell him like this, Tomoyo'

Tossing the covers off the bed onto the ground she was running towards the front door like her life depended on it. She felt boxed in, now what.

'I wished I told him sooner' but it was too late she saw him standing in the middle of the sitting room smiling, her legs skid across the floor stopping unexpectedly.

Her face was solemn, her eyes dropped from his brilliant gaze to the ring then to the floor. 'No Sakura', she it shook herself and focused on his eyes, this was important she needed to see his reaction, she pursed her lips and exhaled.

"Syaoran...I'm pregnant"

The silence was earth-shattering, no response from his lips, his bright smile turned into a dazed stare, the room suddenly became smaller the air was running out , she tried not panic. This wasn't the reaction she was hoping for...'Oh God please say something Syaoran'

"I thought you were on the pill?"

"Yes I was, but I got pregnant anyway"

"How far along are you?"

"Almost ten weeks"

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "How long have you known about this?"

"Almost two weeks"

"And how convenient of you to tell me this now" his voice almost sounded sarcastic and judgmental.

Sakura raised her voice irritated, "What the hell does that mean, I didn't know you were going to do this"

"You of all people should know. The Company has a huge merger coming up and I won't be around for the most of next year, I can't have a family now. The plan was to ask you to marry me now then we would get married in six months, now you're pregnant. Great now everybody is gonna think that I got you knocked up so I have to marry you"

"Hey, I only found about this after Tomoyo took me to the Doctor for an upset stomach"

"Oh, so Tomoyo knows"

"Syaoran I tried to tell you...but..."

"But what, you couldn't find the words to say Syaoran I am pregnant, I thought you careful and smarter than this Sakura"

"YOU ASSHOLE I DIDN'T DO THIS ON PURPOSE IT JUST HAPPENED."

"Really...it just happened Sakura"

Syaoran shook his head turn around and left the suite.

She never saw that look in his eyes before, she felt alone and angry.

_Fuck, serves me right for believing in this._

She couldn't see clearly as the tears blurred and burned her vision, she dropped to the floor clutching her stomach crying. Her whole world shattered in a few minutes. She gathered herself and ran across to Tomoyo's suite she pounded on the door until it would open, her fists hurt but she didn't care she was fucking mad.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL"

She threw her arms around Tomoyo's neck and collapsed in her friend's arms.

"Oh my god, Sakura...Sakura what happened?"

She cradled Sakura on the floor trying to wipe away her tears but they kept on flowing. Reilly ran to the door, picked her up and carried her to lay down on the couch.

"Sakura calm down...please, what happened"

"I told him...he doesn't want it"

"What?"

"HE DOESN'T WANT A CHILD NOW TOMOYO"

"Oh my goodness...Did he actually say that Sakura?"

"He's not ready"

Reilly sat down opposite Sakura and Tomoyo, "The first night we came here, he told about the engagement. He has this 'plan' on how he's going to manage his life and his work, I'm sorry Sakura...I think I'll go look for him"

"Okay" replied Tomoyo.

Sakura glanced at the ring still on her left hand, she ripped it off her finger and threw it on the table.

"When you see Syaoran you give him that"

Sakura felt enraged, she believed in him and he ran from her. Without a word she she got up and walked past Tomoyo.

"Wait, where are you going?"

She was standing at the door with her back turned, "Home, I'll call you when I get a flight" she replied firm and strong

"Sakura you can't leave like this, you have to talk this over"

"No Tomoyo, his words were very clear"

And that was it...she was gone

...

Four hours later Reilly returned to the suite, "I brought him back Tomoyo"

"Leave the door open Reilly"

Seconds later Syaoran came storming into the suite.

"All of Sakura's things are gone. Where is she?"

"She gone Syaoran...here"

Tomoyo held out the engagement ring to him.

"Gone where?"

"Gone home, she bought a ticket with her miles and she got a plane an hour ago. How can you do that to her, she trusted you and turned your back on her"

"Why couldn't she tell me before?"

"You're such a hypocrite, she has to tell you everything and you have to tell her nothing. You could even tell her that you loved her"

"I was waiting for the right time Tomoyo"

"She was doing the same thing Syaoran, Sakura never asked you for anything. All she wanted was to believe in you, to trust you and first test you were given, you failed. You blame _her_ for getting pregnant. This is all on you, you better man up and fix this...and _we,_ are not going to help you"

….

**7:13pm Wednesday night **

Sakura walked into her apartment throwing her hand luggage in a corner, she took off her coat and threw it on the floor. She was still upset and dismayed over the argument she had with Syaoran fourteen hours ago.

'I'll pack some stuff and go to Touya's for the rest of the week'

Her thoughts were broken when she felt heat throughout her apartment.

'I don't remember leaving that on' in the corner of eye she saw dishes on the kitchen counter.

Below the closed bedroom door she noticed the light was on, someone is in her apartment. She backed up slowly then the door flung open.

Ichiro Sano

She sprinted across the living room to open to the front door but she couldn't outrun him, he grabbed her by her hair and placed the other hand over her mouth.

"Where were you, did you take a little trip your boyfriend?"

With all her strength she bit into his fingers tasting blood in her mouth, he turned her around and plunged his fist into her face. She fell towards the edge of the counter splitting the side of her forehead.

"YOU BITCH, YOU THINK YOU COULD EVER HURT ME"

She laid on the ground against the kitchen counter, she felt blood running across her face and out her nose, her eyes were beginning to flutter as she felt herself losing consciousness. Her senses were awaken when she felt a violent kick to her abdomen. Immediately she positioned herself in a fetal position to protect her stomach from the assault, he kicked on her arms wrapped around her waist continuously.

"Get up bitch" he pulled her up by her neck, constricting her throat. Her small hands tried pry his fingers away from her neck, he dragged her to the bedroom. Ichiro threw her face down on her bed, she can see that her sheets were torn to shreds, he used them to gag her mouth and tie her hands and feet.

He placed his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "You don't want to be me, then he can't have you. You're gonna die tonight Cheri"

The last image she saw was him exiting the room before everything fade to black.

…..

"Mother I'm on my way back home"

"What happened, why are you coming back so soon?"

"Sakura told me she's pregnant and I overacted...why aren't you surprised by this? Did you know?"

"I suspected it at the Charity Ball, I know you'll do the right thing Xiao Lang"

"I know, I'm trying to call her but she's not answering, I hope she'll be there when I get back. Mother I have to go, the plane is going to take off. See you when I get home"

….

Sakura's head was throbbing, how long has she been out? Probably five, ten minutes maybe more, there was a small pool of blood below her face on the mattress. She heard the sound of running water from the bathroom, it's the tub, _no_. She lifted her head and looked around the room Ichiro wasn't there, she rolled herself to the night stand, she remembered she placed a small scissors in the draw a few nights ago.

She pulled the draw right out and it crashed to the ground , she knew he heard it and she had to act fast. She picked up the scissors quickly and released her hands and feet, she felt her heart beating out of chest, the warm blood was now trickling down her neck. She pulled open her closet doors pulling down few parcels around her, finally she reached for the case on the shelf.

His heavy footsteps entered the room, he was coming up behind her with his clenched fist ready to strike then he heard the click of the hammer and he was staring at her .38 caliber revolver. He chuckled with amusement taking three steps back.

"You...you're gonna kill me Cheri?" with an evil grin he slowly moved towards her "No...you won't kill me"

"You're right I won't kill you, but I'll make sure you'll never kick another woman again"

She aimed downward blowing out his two kneecaps with accurate aim and quick succession. He fell to ground cursing and bleeding on her bedroom floor.

She looked across the room and saw her reflection in her full length mirror, blood was running down her face through her head and nose, parts of her arms were swollen and purple but her baby was safe, hopefully.

She walked around him still holding the gun in his direction, God knows if he tried anything she probably blow his fucking brains out. She decided to leave the apartment and made her out the front door. She walked down the corridor dragging herself along the wall to support herself, she felt light headed and exhausted.

She stopped opposite the elevator pulling herself downwards on the floor. She knew everyone heard those gunshots and the police will be arriving soon, she kept her eyes on her opened front door for any movement or sign of Ichiro almost twenty feet away. She realized she was still holding the gun, her bloody hands were trembling as she placed it on the ground next to her.

Three minutes later, the elevators doors opened, she looked up there was no sound, no voices, she couldn't hear them, she could tell that they were talking to her.

'What...what are you saying? I can't hear you'

Her head veered to the left she was out again, everything faded to black.


	18. The truth

**Chapter 18 – The Truth**

He didn't understand what was going on, Syaoran listened to seventeen voicemails all of them repeating the same thing, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. The barrage of messages came from his Mother, his General Manager, his four sisters and some members of his Management Team.

-I just heard on the News that Sakura was involved in a shooting...

-Sakura is under police watch at the hospital, I think she killed someone...

-Syaoran, Mother is at the hospital with Sakura, when you get off the plane go...

-Xiao Lang I've arranged for the car to bring you here, don't waste time...

His driver had already picked him up from the small airport and was speeding to their destination.

'Mother isn't picking up, shit what's going on. What's happened to Sakura?'

The car screeched to a halt, he's here. No time to wait for his chauffeur, he opened the door and pushed his way through the cameramen and reporters, avoiding questions, microphones and recorders being shoved in his face.

Mistress Yelan saw her son hurtling himself towards her, with a fearful expression.

"Xiao Lang before I explain anything to you, you should calm down" she prompted him to the waiting area to have a seat.

"She was attacked by a man in her apartment; the police say it was her ex-boyfriend. She shot him in his legs; he's also here in the hospital. "

"Ichiro Sano?"

"Yes, she being investigated for the shooting, but as far as I can see the gun was hers and she was defending herself. I've already contacted our legal counsel"

"Can I see her?"

"She is resting...she has a mild concussion. She received fifty-two stitches for an injury on her forehead, she has a lot of bruising on her arms and some swelling on her face. She put up a fight to protect that baby Syaoran"

"Is the baby..."

"No the child is fine. She told me what happened in Paris, she refuses to see you. Give her some time Xiao Lang."

Syaoran buried his face in palms and sobbed quietly.

"She left Paris because of me, I left her alone. She fought to protect our child and I did nothing. What have I done Mother?"

…

Sakura was released from the hospital four days later, she was cleared of any wrong doings by the police, but Ichiro was being charged with attempted murder. The swelling on her face had gone but she still had a small blue black contusion close to her eye and parts of her arms were still discoloured from the bruising.

Tomoyo stood at her room door holding her duffel bag. "Are you ready Sakura?"

"No wait, there's something I need to do"

She approached Ichiro's room where an officer was stationed at the entrance.

"I came see that man, can you accompany me in the room sir"

The officer nodded an open the door.

She strolled up to his bed with the policeman standing behind her, his knees heavily wrapped in cast. She learnt from the nurses that he received joint fractures to both knees and he will be walking with a limp for the rest of his life.

"Ichiro, look at me"

He turned his head slowly to meet her emerald gaze, there was no malicious stare, no anger, no threat, just sorrow and hurt across his face.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"That would have been too easy, I want you to live out the rest of your days knowing that I am happy, without you."

She turned on her heels and walked out his room. Tomoyo was waiting for her in the corridor.

Sakura smiled at best friend, "Don't worry I'm good. Let's go I have one more thing to do"

...

"Tomoyo, did you put this together?"

"Yes I did. I can write you know"

"They're great, do you have a pen I need to sign these?"

"Sakura, this is not right...you can't just walk away from this"

"Tomoyo you said that I have to take care of myself, that's what I'm doing now, taking care of myself and protecting my baby"

"You're not doing this for your child...you're doing this for yourself. Look I'll support you with anything decision you make, but please give him a chance"

Sakura pursed her lips looked away from Tomoyo and opened the car door, "I'm just gonna drop these off at security".

When the car door slammed, Tomoyo sighed and shook her head. She knew her friend was about to make a terrible mistake and there was no stopping her.

Sakura walked through revolving doors trailing her eyes around the huge lobby area, she knew this would be the last time walking into this building, a place she have grown to love, her second home. She felt strange in her attire wearing skinny jeans, a tank top, flats and her dovetail coat.

She strolled up to the security station in the middle of the lobby with a broad smile.

"Ms Kinomoto, how are you?"

"I'm fine Dave"

"You look fine, how can I help you?"

"Can you give these to the respective recipients in the morning?"

"Ok let me see here...um Mr Syaoran Li, Mistress Yelan Li and Mr Carl Lao"

"Yes thank you"

"Hold on Ms Kinomoto, these people are still here"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, there's a Management meeting in the Conference Room. If you'd like you can deliver them yourself"

"You know what...I think I'll do that. Thanks Dave"

"You're welcome ma'am"

Sakura made her way up to the tenth floor and approached the mahogany doors to the Conference Room, she could hear the voices of her work colleagues billowing through the walls, she closed her eyes and pushed the door open.

All heads turned and each person rose to their feet with smiles ready to greet her.

"Please everyone don't get up, sit...please, this will be quick and I also want to say thank you for the flowers, cards and visits" she looked to the head of the table where she saw him, he looked miserable, his hair was out of place, his clothes was disheveled and he had whiskers on his face.

She removed her eyes from him instantly.

"Mr Lao this is for you...Mrs Hanoi this is for Mistress Yelan" they took the envelope and looked at her confused.

She made her way to Syaoran and presented the envelope to him, "Mr Li" he glanced at it then brought his amber eyes up to her emerald orbs.

"What is that?"

"My resignation"

His jaw stiffened, "Don't you like working here Ms Kinomoto?"

"I love it"

"Then why are you leaving?"

She clenched her teeth in anger and replied, "Give me one good reason why I should stay here...after you said those awful things to me in France"

He couldn't answer and he didn't blink, she closed her eyes and sighed as she felt the tears coming on.

"Take the envelope Syaoran"

"No"

"TAKE IT"

"NO"

Forgetting her arms were still slightly bruised, she slammed the envelope on the table in front of him, making some the members of the conference room jerk in their seats. She turned and walked out of the room he was now staring at the empty door frame.

It was happening all over again, another woman was about to walk out of his life but she was the one, his true love and she was carrying their child.

He sat there frozen with his fingers clutching the edge of the table.

"SYAORAN...SYAORAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAN" Reilly brought him back to reality.

She was leaving he had to stop her.

He ran out the room and saw her waiting impatiently for the elevator to come up.

...2...3

"...because you mean everything to me, I was scared, I'm sorry I betrayed your trust Sakura, I want to spend the rest of my life with you... with our child"

...9...10

The elevator doors opened with Tomoyo standing in front of Sakura, she realized she walked into something. Sakura's cheeks were covered with tears and Syaoran was standing four feet away from her. She stepped off the elevator and the doors closed. Tomoyo slowly walked past Sakura and Syaoran and stood next Reilly and the rest of the Management Team gathered in the corridor.

Sakura's left hand came out of her pocket, she was shaking. Little by little she raised her hand to push the button to open the elevator, then she felt his hand take hers and he was standing in front of her, between herself and the doors.

Still holding her hand, he placed his forehead against her.

He closed his eyes feeling her breath close to his lips, he lifted his other hand cupping the back of neck.

"Sakura you made it so easy to fall in love with you, I never thought that I could love again and I'm not letting you walk out my life. You are so selfless, beautiful, intelligent, virtuous and carefree and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I promise to spend the rest of my life defending you from everything that will hurt you including me.

His eyes shot open fixed on her face, he slowly brought himself to his knees, "Sakura please don't leave me...I love you, please be my wife".

The diamond ring was now on her trembling left hand again, she shook her head and whispered yes.

He leapt off the ground grabbing her by her hips kissing her hungrily and passionately lifting her off the floor. Her hands grasped his hair when their lips and tongues collided.

Tomoyo turned to Reilly where she screamed and hugged him.

The Management team clapped, cheered and whistled as Mrs Hanoi placed the three envelopes through the shredder in the corridor.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed what you read, thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews.**

**THE END? Not sure**


End file.
